Open My Eyes
by EvilRegalAgent
Summary: "Emma looked at the brunette who held herself like a freaking royal, "Emma Swan." Emma said and held out her hand, just because she had to act like a badass didn't mean she should forget her manners. The brunette took her hand and shook it, "Pleasure Ms Swan, I'm Regina Mills" " First SQ fic so please give it a chance. :) Eleventh chapter's up. Please R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First attempt at a SwanQueen and Once Upon a Time fic so please bear with me. There is no curse in this one FYI. This just popped into my mind and I had to get it down. So this is sort-of like Robert Muchamore's _CHERUB_ series but instead of the usual characters we have our fairy tale land and Storybrooke characters and instead of them living in England they are in Storybrooke - OF COURSE - and yeah that's it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT and the characters herein but if I did Regina and Emma would have kissed by now lol XD **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

"Emma, you're wanted in mission control." came the voice of her handler, Graham. Emma looked up at him over her tons and tons of homework. "Now? This is all due tomorrow." Emma complained. "You shouldn't have left it to the last-minute then and yes, now." Graham said. Emma huffed then throwing on one of her many leather jackets, followed Graham to mission control.

Once at mission control, Graham led Emma into one of the many mission briefing rooms in the gigantic building. The room was brightly lit with a huge state-of-the-art touch-screen monitor on one wall and an awesome table that also doubled as a screen to display information - kind of like an iPad but bigger and a table. Emma immediately sat down on one of the chairs situated around the table whilst Graham stood and waited for the mission controller.

Five minutes later David Nolan, the director of the Agency walks in and sits at the head of the table, "Emma." he says in greeting. Emma just slides down on her seat, an annoyed expression on her face. David nods knowing the seventeen year old blonde doesn't like him very much after what he did to her two years ago on one of her assignments. "You called me here for something." Emma states plainly. David shakes his head stopping himself from dwelling in the past, "Yes, if you wish to take it, then I am handing you an assignment, deep cover." he says, tapping the table twice. An image of a closed folder appears in front of him, he swipes his hand across it and it appears in front of Emma. She looks at it then drags her palm over it, causing it to open much like a real folder would, and takes in a sharp breath. The first page is a horrific scene, bodies lie scattered on bare, sandy ground, all of them have gaping holes where their hearts should have been. Emma drags her palm across it again.

"Her name is Cora Mills." David explains as the next page reveals a woman with cold, brown eyes and brown hair. Emma shivers, just looking at a picture of this woman and she can see that it seems she has no heart. "Otherwise known as the Queen of Hearts, due to what she does to her victims." David continues. "Serial killer?" Shouldn't the police handle this?" Emma asks, confused as to what her role is. "She's not a serial killer, rather a _very_ dangerous mob boss, police have been trying to catch her for years but everyone they send ends up coming back looking like the bodies in the previous picture." David says.

"What is my role then? My cover?" Emma asks. "You're taking it?" the director asks in confirmation. "I really don't wanna do maths homework." Emma shrugs as if that is an appropriate answer. "Okay." David says and taps the table twice again, making a whole lot of pictures, police reports and other documents relevant to Cora appear. "Your job is to infiltrate her organisation." David explains. "How am I gonna do that?" the blonde asks. David sighs, "I'm getting there." he taps a picture, enlarging it, "You must befriend this boy here, his name is Killian Jones or Hook." Emma looks at the picture of the dark-haired boy. "Looks dangerous." she comments. "He is, just like all of Cora's people." David states. Graham chooses to speak at this moment, "What is my role?" he asks. David looks up, startled, he didn't notice that Graham was in the room. Emma smirks when she sees the director start at her handler's question. "Right, your role... you will be Emma's father." David says. "Father? I look to young to be her father, older brother I may get away with but certainly not father." Graham says matter-of-factly. "Older brother then." David says as if he came up with the idea himself. Emma rolls her eyes at this.

"Back to Hook. I befriend him then what?" Emma asks. "Hopefully, if you play your part right, he'll ask you to help out." David says. "With what?"

"Dealing."

"Dealing what?"

"Fairy dust."

"Fairy-" Emma bursts out laughing, "Fairy dust? What you can fly if you just have faith, trust and fairy dust?" Emma asks still laughing. David frowns, "No Emma, this isn't like in a fairy tale. This drug is highly dangerous." he scolds. Emma stops laughing but every so often a little snigger escapes her lips, "Okay, so you're hoping that when we become friends, he'll ask me to help him deal this 'Fairy dust' and then what?" Emma asks. "Then hopefully you get integrated into Cora's mob." David states. "But how am I going to take down Cora if I'm just a dealer? I need to have some weight behind my name to even dream of meeting her face-to-face."

"You won't."

"How come?"

"From what police, the CIA, Interpol and everyone who is working and has worked on this case have gathered is that when someone new is recruited, Cora meets them personally, to investigate them and make sure they're not there to bring her empire crashing down."

"Aaah, makes sense now, but wont se find out about me being a child spy?"

"That's _why_ we're on the case. As we've always said, people don't expect children to be spies. And once she sees your record, she wont suspect you of being a spy."

"My record?! Those are sealed!" Emma exclaims. "The records of the dead spies were also sealed and buried, so deep even the best hackers couldn't find them, but Cora did." David says calmly.

"But wont she see I was a foster kid with no family whatsoever and ten she sees Graham acting as my brother?"

"Okay, Graham is a close friend, so close you got in touch and he is looking after you and is like a big brother so you call him your brother?"

"Sound mores realistic." Emma says, "Are we done with the briefing?" David sighs and presses a button on the side of the table. The printer in the corner of the room jumps to life and begins spitting out pages of printed information, "Yes, I suppose so." he says. Emma springs out of her seat, ready to run out the door when, "Wait! You have to read and familiarise yourself with your cover and everything we have on Cora Mills." David says and grabs the pages from the printer which had finished printing everything, "Here." he says and hands her the stack of papers. Emma looks at them and groans before taking them and walking out the room. "She's not going to forgive me is she?" David asks Graham. Graham puts a hand on David's shoulder, "Give it time, one day she might." he says and with that he walks out after Emma leaving David standing there staring at the doorway.

* * *

After three days of familiarizing herself with Cora Mills, Emma loads her bag into the yellow bug that she had received as a gift after a very successful mission the year before. All the other kids on campus laugh at her bug but it is Emma's pride and joy. Graham arrives and loads his bag into the bug as well. Emma lets Graham drive them because se doesn't know where they are going. She gets into the passenger side and settles in as Graham had said that it would be a long drive to their destination. Soon she's sound asleep.

A few hours later Emma's being shook awake by Graham, "Look we're here." he says and points to a passing sign. "Welcome to Storybrooke." Emma reads aloud, "Where are we exactly?" she asks. "Maine, Storybrooke Maine." Graham says in that Irish accent of his that made the girls at campus swoon. "Okay, why have I never heard of this town before?" Emma asks. "Maybe its just really small." Graham provides. "Maybe." Emma says silently.

They pull up outside a small diner, "I'll just pop inside and ask for directions to the hotel." Graham says and gets out the car. A few minutes later he gets back in the car. "And?" Emma asks. "Just around the corner." he replies.

After putting their stuff away Graham and Emma make their way to the diner they asked directions at. They sat at a booth and scantily clad, brunette waitress came and served them, "Hi I'm Ruby, can I get you something?" the waitress, Ruby asks. "Hot chocolate please." Emma said. "A coffee thanks." Graham says. "Coming right up." ruby says with a wink and a smirk.

After eating they went back to their rooms. Emma fell onto her bed in her room and Graham crashed in his. Soon both were fast asleep, exhausted after the long drive.

* * *

"Emma!" Graham says whilst pounding on her door. Emma opens it, dressed in nothing but a tank top and a pair of boxers, "Yeah?" she asks, Graham chuckles inside absolutely used to how the blonde usually greets him dressed like that. "Get ready for school." he says. Emma groans, shuts the door and starts getting ready for school. A few minutes later Emma emerges in skin-tight jeans, knee-high brown boots, a white tank top and her favourite red leather jacket. Emma went through Graham's open door, Graham sprawled in his bed and grabs her keys off the table, "Going." she says to no one in particular as the one she would have said it to was snoring loudly.

A short drive later Emma was parking outside Storybrooke High. Grabbing the school bag, she didn't bother taking out the car the previous night, Emma started up the steps of the school. She headed straight for the office to collect her schedule and locker number and combination. After that she started searching for her locker.

If she had been watching where she was going and paying attention to her surroundings, instead of acting badass as her cover told her to be, she would have noticed the girl walking towards her and gotten out of her way. Instead she collided head-on with her, making her drop the books she was carrying, "I'm so sorry." Emma said, thoughts of being a badass thrown out the window, as she bent down to help the girl pick up her books. "What you do now? Bump into the girl on purpose?" a male voice said from above them. "Very funny Killian." the girl said. Emma looked at her, like actually looked at her and found herself staring at the girl. She had short, brown hair, olive toned skin, plump red lips and these brown eyes that saw straight through you.

"You're new aren't you? What's your name love?" the boy, whom Emma recognised as Killian Jones, asked. "Swan. Emma Swan," she said in a devil-may-care tone, remembering her badass cover, "What's it to you?" she added. Killian laughed, "Oh I like you already, Swan." he said. "Whatever." Emma said indifferently. "Well I don't think you have been formally introduced to the girl you smashed into." Killian said with a smirk. Emma looked at the brunette who held herself like a fucking royal, "Emma Swan." Emma said and held out her hand, just because she had to act like a badass didn't mean she should forget her manners. The brunette took her hand and shook it, "Pleasure Ms Swan, I'm Regina Mills."

_'Mills? Am I hearing this right? The files didn't say anything about Cora having a daughter!' _ Emma thought to herself. The brunette forced a smile and took her hand back. _'Regina fucking Mills?'_

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think of the first chapter. I know in the show Hook and Regina don't get along very well but in this one they are just going to have to :p. Leave me reviews lovely readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**A/N: Okay so here is the second chapter. If I update tomorrow again I am most probably procrastinating and not studying like I have to. Bad, bad, bad, you're supposed to be studying for exams! Oh well, once I start writing I can't stop XD. I can't wait for the new ep on Sunday can you?! *o* Okay enough of my ramblings on about how I must study and my excitement for the new ep Sunday, *to the side* When am I going to ever use ****_a+b= 3 _****in my life?! Seriously, what is the point of algebra if just to confuse you even more? *turns attention back* oops rambling sorry now before I get distracted again, ooh look a fly... onto the second chapter!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_'Regina fucking Mills?'_

"Nice to meet you too." Emma said, her mind still reeling from the realisation that Cora Mills had a daughter.

The bell rang. "Off to class I suppose. See you at lunch Swan?" Killian asked. "Sure, not like I have anything better to do." Emma replied, making herself sound bored. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Regina smirk. _'I wonder what she would look like if she smiled?' _Emma thought to herself. With a cheeky two-fingered salute Emma headed off to class, whilst behind her she heard Killian laugh, "Cheeky too. I like her." Killian laughed. "Shut up! We're going to be late!" Regina scolded. Emma chuckled then headed into her first class of the day, "Chemistry. Great." Emma said under her breath.

Minutes after the bell rang the Chemistry teacher walked in leaning heavily on a walking stick, "Morning dearies." the male teacher said in a Scottish accent. He looked up and saw Emma, "Ah a new face. Come here dearie and introduce yourself to the class." he said and held his hand out. Emma got up from her seat at the back of the class and swaggered over to the front. "You can call me Mr. Gold." he said. Emma huffed making Mr. Gold grind his teeth at her rudeness. "Introduce yourself." he said through clenched teeth. "Emma Swan." she said and turned to Mr. Gold, "Happy?" Mr. Gold gave a chilling smile. "Welcome to Storybrooke High, Ms Swan." he said and gestured for her to go back to her seat. Emma complied. As soon as she took her seat she zoned out, she knew the stuff he was teaching the class about already having learned about it three months ago at campus.

Lunch couldn't have come sooner. She was way ahead of what they were being taught in this school and she was becoming bored. Closing her notebook which held doodles of a crown with wings underneath to a dragon roasting a knight alive. She walked out of the class and followed all the other students to the cafeteria. Emma grabbed herself some lunch which didn't look as appetising as the food on campus but food was food and she honestly wasn't complaining , she was hungry. It didn't take long to find Regina and Killian sitting down among five other students, one Emma recognised as the waitress, Ruby, who served them the day before. Emma set her tray down and sat. "Here's my favourite new girl!" Killian said, "This is the one I was telling you about August." he told a brown haired boy Emma presumed was August. "Huh, so you're the famous Emma Swan Killian keeps talking about?" August says. "Yeah." Emma says with a shrug.

"Killian has been going on about you for hours. Why is that?" an Asian girl asked. "Has he now? he doesn't know anything about me." Emma told the girl. The Asian girl looked at Killian, "So she didn't actually go to juvie for a year." she said, "You lying bastard," she laughed, "and here I hoped she was a real badass." Emma tilted her head, sensing an opportunity to but her cover to good use. "How do you know about that?" she asked in a low threatening voice, "Those records are sealed." the Asian girl's eyes widened at what Emma said. "See Mulan. Its all true. Would I ever lie to you about something like that?" Killian asked with a small smirk. The girl, Mulan, was still shocked at realising that what Killian had told her was true.

Emma stood up quickly and grabbed Killian's collar. His smirk faltered for a second when he saw the murder in Emma's eyes, "I asked a question. How. Do you. Know. About. That." she said forcing every word out. Emma heard someone stand up at the table but didn't look, she was focused on Killian. "Ms Swan." she heard Regina say behind her, "He didn't find that out about you. I did." she said. Emma released Killian and whirled around to face Regina. "What?" Emma said, it was becoming increasingly hard for the agent to pretend to be angry, especially at Regina because every time she saw the beautiful brunette she felt butterflies in her stomach. Regina smirked, "It wasn't that hard dear, seeming as you were in every newspaper article after what you did in Oregon. I have to say I'm quite impressed, breaking into a maximum security facility and not getting caught whilst you destroyed the place. Very well done." she said. Emma couldn't help but smile at the praise coming from the brunette, "It wasn't that hard actually. Half the guards were fast asleep and it wasn't very high security." Emma said arrogantly.

Killian, Mulan, Ruby, August and the other two girls stared at the blonde and the brunette. "Fifty bucks, they won't end up together before the end of the semester." Ruby whispered to August. "You're on." he whispered back as the two girls they were betting on started bickering on what Emma was eating.

* * *

By the end of the day Emma considered that she had made good progress in fitting in with Killian and his group of friends. She had learned that the other two girls that sat with them were called Belle and Aurora. What also didn't escape her notice was how Mulan, Ruby, Belle and Aurora interacted with each other. It wasn't very hard to figure that they liked each other. Mulan's and Aurora's lust-filled glances weren't very subtle and Ruby's and Belle's lingering touches weren't hard to figure out either, Killian, August and Regina were oblivious or probably just ignored it.

_"I miss the rough sex,  
Leaves me a mess,  
I miss the feeling of pains in my chest!  
Miss the phone calls,  
When it's your fault,  
I miss the late nights,  
Don't miss you at all!  
I like the kick in the face,  
And the things you do to me!  
I love the way that it hurts!  
I don't miss you, I miss the misery!"_

Emma sang along to one of her favourite songs whilst she drove back to the hotel. When she got there she found Graham standing out front with their bags. "What?" she asked confused as Graham began putting the stuff into the bug as soon as Emma stopped. "Found a little apartment to live in whilst we're here. This is a deep cover mission and we can't stay in a hotel for who knows how many months." Graham explained when he got into the passenger seat. "So where are we going?" Emma asked. "Drive and I'll show you." Graham said. Emma pulled off and following Graham's directions, she drove them to their new apartment.

The apartment wasn't big but it wasn't small either. It had two rooms, one downstairs and one upstairs, and one bathroom. Emma immediately claimed the room on the second floor of the apartment. Emma dumped her stuff on the bed and took out her files, which she wasn't supposed to take with her oops, on Cora Mills and her mob. Almost immediately she recognised Ruby, Mulan, Aurora and Belle - August however didn't seem to be in the files at all. She found that although they looked harmless enough they were not as they seemed. Ruby had killed a man with her bare hands, Mulan had tied a guy up by his toes and hung him upside down in a tree until authorities found him ten days later, dead, Aurora although she may look innocent had beat a man within an inch of his life after he tried to kiss her as she slept and Belle had toppled a bookshelf on a guy after he spoke too loudly in a library.

Emma thought of her new friends and found that she liked them. They may have been dangerous criminals but they were fun to be around and much more honest than her supposed 'friends' back on campus. The other kids back at campus, having been taught the ability to lie, so well that even Emma's superpower of knowing when people were lying to her didn't work, always said what you wanted to hear, instead of what you need to hear.

Emma studied the files until Graham had announced that he had gone and picked up dinner from Granny's Diner. Emma came down and sat down at the counter in the kitchen to eat. Whilst the two spies ate they discussed what Emma had discovered that day. Graham was as surprised as Emma when she told him of Regina Mills. "I had no idea she had a daughter." he said. "I know. I didn't either but it appears that Cora Mills has a private life that nobody knows about." Emma said. "This is most certainly is very puzzling. Maybe Cora doesn't want Regina to be involved in her mob affairs." Graham theorises. Emma shakes her head, "If Cora wanted to keep Regina away from her mob life, don't you think she would have told Killian and the others to stay away from her?" she says. Graham runs his hand over his chin, "Good point." he says. Emma lets out a puff of air in amusement.

Once they're finished eating they carry on debating why they didn't know about Regina being Cora's daughter.

"I'm tired. I'm gonna head to bed." Emma says and yawns. "Good idea." Graham said and got up too. After brushing her teeth and changing into her usual tank top and boxers, Emma slides into bed. "G'night." Graham shouts from his room downstairs. "Night." Emma replies and turns over and falls asleep, the last thing on her mind being Regina's smirk and her imagining what it would feel like to kiss her blood red lips.

* * *

**A/N: And the second chapter is done! Okay so don't kill me for adding a little RedBeauty and SleepingWarrior, I can have more than one ship you know. This fic will be mainly SwanQueen with just touches of those two here and there. What do you guys think of Gold being a chemistry teacher, I thought with him making potions and stuff it would be really cool. I won't be updating until next week so please don't kill me *hides behind a tree* I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter cause it took literally the whole day to write because I have a major writer's block T_T. Reviews are appreciated and I would like to know which other Once characters you would like to see**** in this fic, keep in mind I will probably be making them teachers, so tell me who and what subject and I'll try to fit them in. :) Oh and the song I used was _I miss the misery_ by _Halestorm. _:) until next update internet strangers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**A/N: Third Chapter's here and my exams are over! No more Accounting or Physics for the rest of my life! I enjoyed writing this chapter and may have fangirled a bit. Also thank you for reviewing and to those silent readers, thank you for taking the time to read this story. So without further ado here it is. **

**T/W: Slight drug use.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Night." Emma replies and turns over and falls asleep, the last thing on her mind being Regina's smirk and her imagining what it would feel like to kiss her blood red lips._

* * *

Regina smiled, cupping Emma's face in her hands. She leaned in and when their lips met it was like Emma had died and gone to heaven. Regina's hands left Emma's face and started sliding down her neck, over her arms and came to rest on her hips, all the while never reducing her assault on Emma's mouth. Emma wound her arms around Regina's neck as she deepened the kiss. Regina moaned when Emma's tongue invaded her mouth. Gripping her shirt, Regina started to slide it slowly up Emma's torso. Regina pulled away for a split second, smirking, her lips kiss-bruised. She put her soft mouth by Emma's ear, "Wake up Emma." she whispered.

"Emma!" Graham shouted as Emma woke up with a start, "Get up or you'll be late." he said. "Late for what?" Emma said, pissed that Graham had woken her up when her dream was just getting better. "School." he said. Emma sat up quickly and glanced at the clock sitting on her bedside table, "Shit!" Emma swore as she saw she had less than ten minutes to get dressed and get to school. Jumping out of bed she started to get dressed. After she was dressed she ran a brush through her hair and brushed her teeth. She grabbed her school bag and car keys and sprinted to her car.

Emma made it to school just in the nick of time, the bell ringing when she pushed through the doors. She ran to her first class which was Chemistry with Mr Gold.

Emma tried to pay attention in her classes before lunch but her mind kept straying to her almost X-rated dream. She could swear she still felt Regina's lips and hands on her. '_It was so real.' _she thought to herself as the bell rang, signalling lunch time. Gathering her books she headed out of the class. she was on her way to the cafeteria when her phone beeped, signalling an incoming message. She took it out, _**Meet us behind the cafeteria. Killian.**_it read. pocketing her phone she headed in the direction she was given.

She found her seven new friends exactly where she was told to meet them. "Swan!" Killian shouted when he saw her, he raised one hand and Emma noticed a glittery dust on it as she walked closer. "That's my name don't wear it out." Emma said with a smile as Killian laughed. August saluted her a joint in his hand, looking high as fuck, "Want some?" he asks and offers Emma the joint. "Thanks but no." Emma says.

Regina looks at Emma her face a mask but inside there is a war going on, part of her wanting to jump Emma, kiss her all over and take her right there whilst another part was fighting the urge. She watched Emma laughing and joking around with Ruby and the other five. Regina smiled a small smile as Emma rejected Killian coming on to her.

Although the blonde had hung out with them for a day they acted like they'd known her forever. It was her criminal record that made her fit in, the seven of them had been in prison at one point of their lives, that experience alone bound them in a way that people who had never gone to prison would ever understand.

Feeling eyes on her Emma looked around and found Regina staring at her, their eyes locked for a second, Emma offering a small smile which wasn't returned as Regina broke the connection and accepted the joint Killian offered her. Emma sniffed the air but there was no odour at all. "What is it?" Emma asked, " Cause it don't smell like pot." Mulan laughed at Emma. "That's because its not pot love." Killian said with a smile, "Its called Fairy Dust and its better than pot." he offered the joint to Emma as August had.

Before Emma had time to take it or decline, a boy appeared and stepped toward Killian. "Yeah?" he said. The boy, whose hair was messy and clothes had a few smudges of dirt on them, dug into his pockets and pulled out a few crumpled notes. He pushed them into Killian's hands who in turn took out a small bag filled with pink, glittering shavings and handed it to the boy, pulling it out of his reach when he reached for it, "Uh-uh. I have never seen you buying before, you wont know how the hell to take it. So I'm going to give you a few do's and dont's, free of charge." Killian said. The boy nodded. "Smoke it only. If you try to heat it up and turn it into a liquid to inject it, you won't live long. Do not let it get into your eyes, it will blind you. Don't let it enter your bloodstream, you will die within seconds. Do enjoy it." Killian said and dropped it into the boys open hands. The boy smiled and scurried off.

Emma was about to start asking questions as the bell rang. "I'll see you all after school." Regina said and walked off. "What's after school?" Emma asked. "A little meeting with a few people. Hey why don't you come? We'll have an hour to get you ready and then we'll go." Ruby said as Belle came up behind her. Touching her arm, she whispered, "See you later?" ruby turned her attention to Belle before nodding with a smile, Belle returned it and walked away, Emma could swear she saw a little skip in her step. "Yeah okay." Emma replied to Ruby's invite. "Great." Ruby said.

The rest of the day passed slowly, except for biology when Emma found out that Regina was in the class too. Their Teacher, Dr Whale, split the class into pairs for a research project and for the dissection of a few animal organs.

"Wooo... it's alive! It's alive!" Emma said and wiggled the heart in front of Regina's face, she squeezed it once and blood squirted out. Luckily Dr Whale had made the class put on overalls before starting with the dissections because the blood landed on both Emma's and Regina's overalls. "Miss Swan! Put it down now. I don't wish to be splattered in blood." Regina scolded and proceeded to wipe the blood off her safety goggles. "Ahw c'mon Regina, it's just a bit of fun." Emma said. She held the heart in front of Regina's face and smiled when Regina pulled back, her face filled with disgust, "Look at what you did. You took my heart straight out of my chest." Emma said playfully. "Really Miss Swan. Put it down and we can start the dissection." Regina said. Emma frowned, "Fine." she said and put it on the tray.

Emma and Regina finished their dissections relatively fast and took the spare time they had to discuss what the other would do for the project. Naturally this ended up turning into an argument, so they decided to split the work evenly in half.

After school Emma found Ruby waiting by her car. "So we have an hour to get you an alias and outfit." Ruby said as they got into the car. "Alias?" Emma questioned. "We all have to have one. It helps if you get caught by the cops." Ruby explained. "But you all know who the other is if you all hang out together." Emma stated. "Yeah but only the five of us know each other's identities but it helps with all the other people. Besides we all wear masks, bosses rules, and that hides our identities from everyone else."

"Okay..."

"You'll see what I mean when we get there." Ruby said as they pulled up outside Emma's house. They got out the car and went up to the apartment. "Graham?" Emma called out when she opened the door, no one answered. "Who's Graham? Is he that hot guy you were sitting with that day at the diner?" Ruby asked. "Yeah. he's my brother." Emma said. "Brother? Regina told us you were a foster kid." Ruby said, her face a mask of confusion. "Yeah I am, he's just a friend I made whilst in the system and he decided to take me out and yeah." Emma said.

They'd gone up to her room as soon as Emma sat on her bed, Ruby threw open the cupboards. "Where are your clothes?" Ruby asked when she saw the empty cupboards. "I lost everything in the move here all I have is the clothes in the duffel." Emma said and pointed to the duffel bag lying on the floor. Ruby zeroed in on it and started rifling through it. "Here you can wear these." Ruby said and pulled out a pair of tight, black leather pants, "We'll have to buy the other stuff." Emma looked at the pants and took them from Ruby and put them on.

"Okay let's get the rest of your outfit, White Knight." Ruby said with a smile. "White Knight? Where the hell did you come up with that?" Emma asked. "You look like one, cause of your blonde hair and all that and besides I saw a really nice white cloak." Ruby said and walked out the room. Emma huffed and followed her out. They left the apartment and walked to the store Ruby saw the cloak in.

* * *

An hour later they were pulling up outside an old factory in Ruby's red sports car. "Here we are." the brunette said. She had a bright red cloak on with a hood and a black mask covering her face. "Do I really need to wear this Rubes? I feel ridiculous." Emma said. "Yes you do and don't call me Rubes or Ruby, here I am Red or the Wolf. Got it?" she said, "Here lets get your mask on." Emma let out a long breath and took her mask. "Okay?" Emma asked after she put it on. "Perfect, now pull your hood up and take this." Ruby, said and held out a sword to Emma. "A sword? No that is where I draw the line." Emma said. "Take it! You can't be a knight if you don't have a sword." Ruby said and shoved the sword into Emma's hands and climbed out.

Emma sighed and got out after Ruby. She stood and strapped the sword to her waist and made sure her hood and mask was on and wouldn't fall off. Satisfied that everything was okay she followed after Ruby who was already walking towards the factory's entrance.

"Names." a big buff guy with a simple black mask asked once they were inside the doors. "Red and the White Knight." Ruby said. "You're not on the list." the guy said and looked at Emma. "She's new, this is her test." Ruby told the guy. He nodded apparently satisfied with her answer and let them go inside.

Once inside Emma was amazed by the amount of people inside, all of them had a costume and mask on. "Hey there's the others, let's go join them. we have a few minutes before it starts." Ruby said and led Emma to a group of masked people. "Red!" a guy with a hook as a hand shouted. "Hey, Hook." Ruby replied as Emma realised that the guy was Killian. "I'd know those blonde locks anywhere." Killian said with a smile as he spotted Emma. She was wearing a white cloak, her black leather pants, a tight black shirt, her black combat boots and a pair of cut-off gloves her and Ruby had bought. "What's your name?" he asked her. "The White Knight." Emma answered. "It fits you." Killian said, "Let's introduce you to the rest shall we?" he said as he pointed out everyone. Mulan was wearing something that looked like armour and a cape, Belle was wearing a yellow dress and Aurora was wearing a blue dress. "Warrior." Killian said pointing to Mulan, "Beauty." he pointed to Belle, "And Sleeping Beauty." he pointed to Aurora.

"Who's your new friend Hook?" a female voice, that Emma could never mistake, said from behind them. Emma was spun around by Killian and faced a girl dressed in tight black leather pants, a black shirt and a long, cloak-like black coat. Her hair was done up in a ponytail and flowed down over her one shoulder. Emma felt like playing with Regina, she bowed taking her hand and kissing it, "The White Knight, at your service your majesty." Emma said with a smile and looked up at Regina from where she was still bowing, Ruby let out a little bark of laughter at what Emma was doing. "This is the Evil Queen." Hook told Emma. "Guess I was right in assuming you were royalty." Emma said and smirked at Regina's appalled expression.

Regina narrowed her eyes, she's heard that voice and has seen those brilliant green eyes before. Her eyes widened as she realised that the White Knight was none other than Emma Swan. She stepped forward into Emma's personal space, "What do you think youre doing Miss Swan?" Regina whispered. Emma leaned forward and whispered in Regina's ear, Regina tried not to moan at Emma's closeness and the feeling of her breath on her cheek, "I'm doing nothing and I don't think youre evil. You are a queen, yes but I think the name suits you without the evil at the beginning." Emma whispered then pressed a kiss to Regina's cheek, hearing the brunettes breath hitch in her throat. Emma smiled to herself just as a man clapped his hands.

The noise died down quickly and everyone turned to face the door. Through the doors came a woman in a red and white dress. Her brunette hair was piled on her head and a small crown was placed amongst the hair. She wore no mask however so Emma automatically recognised her as Cora, "The Queen of Hearts." a man announced.

* * *

**A/N: That's all folks and as per usual please feel free to review and I will not be posting new chapters for a long time as I am not going to be near any type of internet *cries* but if I do happen to come across some I will not pass up the chance of updating. Until next time lovely readers :) Oh and enjoy the holidays for those that are on holiday or break. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**A/N: I found myself a wi-fi hotspot yaay! Here is the fourth chapter guys. Thank you for favouriting, following and reviewing! Did anyone see Sunday's episode? *o* I loved Mama Regina! Okay enough of my fangirling onto the story! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_The noise died down quickly and everyone turned to face the door. Through the doors came a woman in a red and white dress. Her brunette hair was piled on her head and a small crown was placed amongst the hair. She wore no mask however so Emma automatically recognised her as Cora, "The Queen of Hearts." a man announced._

Emma watched her make her way to the front of the big room. As she reached the front and sat down on an elaborate, uncomfortable-looking chair, or throne, everyone bowed at the hip. Emma followed suite. Whilst everyone was bowing Emma managed to make her way to the back of her little group and stood behind Regina and Ruby.

After a few seconds everyone stood upright and all their attention was on Cora. Cora smiled, a chilling smile, "You are here today because I have a plan to make sure that Pan and his 'Lost Boys' will no longer compete with us to rule this town." Cora says and everyone cheers at this, "Once that is done we _will _rule and Storybrooke will be _ours!_" more cheering.

"Who's Pan?" Emma whispers in Regina's ear, making her jump. "Competition." Regina states. "Okay. Tell me why do they call you the Evil Queen?" Emma asks, Regina can feel Emma's breath on her ear and she knows that the blonde is very close behind her. "Because I _am_ the Evil Queen. Now would you please step back Miss Swan, I don't like having my personal space violated." Regina hisses. Emma chuckles and decides to place a kiss on Regina's neck before stepping away. _'What am I doing?' _Emma asks herself, _'I would never do this if I were myself.' _deep inside her mind a little voice answers her. _'But you aren't yourself, you're the White Knight.' _just by donning a mask, a cape and sword Emma has become a different person entirely, she's not as afraid of the repercussions of her actions than she would be if she weren't wearing this mask. _'Hiding your identity can really make you a different person.' _Emma thinks and she laughs a small laugh. She's going to have hell to pay tomorrow for what she's about to do now.

Emma steps forward again and forces herself into Regina's space. "Miss Swan I told you I do not like my personal space being violated!" Regina hisses. Emma allows herself a small smile, "But I like violating your personal space because that means that I can be closer to you." she says in Regina's ear. "Miss Swan." Regina warns. "Stop being such a grump and step out of your comfort zone once in a while. If that means me getting into your personal space then so be it." Emma whispers with a smile. "Miss _Swan._" Regina warns again but Emma just responds with a throaty chuckle. The blonde lifts up her hand and trails a finger up and down Regina's neck, _'Yup, this mask had definitely erased my fear.'_ Emma thinks to herself as she also screams on the inside, because Regina's skin is so soft and smooth, just as she had imagined.

Regina tries her best not to let her eyelids flutter closed at the blonde's finger trailing up and down her neck. As infuriating the blonde can be, Regina can't help the little butterflies in her stomach when she sees the blonde or hears her name. Regina shakes her head slightly, clearing her head of thoughts about Emma. Thankfully her mother is calling an end to this gathering. Regina pulled away from the blonde's touch and suppressed a whimper at the sudden loss of contact. "Looks like this meeting is coming to an end, I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully?" Emma says turning and walking away. Regina lets out a breath that she didn't know she was holding and watches the blonde walk away.

Emma walks leisurely towards the exit, not turning around to see if Regina's watching her because she knows that she is. Before she reaches the exit a big, buff man blocks her path, "The Queen of Hearts would like to see you." he says. "I kinda have somewhere to be." Emma says impatiently. "It wasn't a request." the man says, grabbing her by the arm and practically dragging her after him. Emma is dragged into a small room, that she didn't notice the entrance to when she arrived, and finds none other than the 'Queen of Hearts' standing in the middle of the room.

"I have never seen you in previous meetings. Who are you?" Cora asks, her voice devoid of any warmth. "They call me the White Knight, your majesty." Emma says and gives a cheeky bow. Cora clenches her teeth at Emma's cheekiness and stops herself from ripping her heart out. "Why are you here?" Cora asks, barely suppressing her anger. "Red invited me." Emma says bluntly, "She said I must come, so I did." Cora nods. "What is your name, your _real_ name. Remove your mask as well." Cora orders. Emma removes her hood and mask, "Emma, Emma Swan." she says and looks at the older woman. Cora smiles coldly, "Do you work for Pan?" she asks. "Pan? Is he the guy that's competing with you for Storybrooke?" Emma asks. "Yes. Do you work for him?"

"If I have no idea what he looks like and who the fuck he is, why would I work for him?"

"You never know."

"Hm. Well in my case I know for certain I don't work for this Pan guy."

"Good. Now would you mind explaining what you were doing to my daughter?"

Emma chuckles, "Nothing. I was just toying with her. I enjoy annoying her."

Cora nods, "Go, leave. I will ask Red to inform you of when the next meeting is and you can consider _that_ meeting as your first test."

"First test for what?"

"To see if you are worthy of joining my... business." Cora says with a scarily cold and creepy smile. With that Emma is 'escorted' out the room and out the warehouse. She finds Ruby waiting for her by her car. "What took you so long?" she asked. "I just had a little chat with the Queen of Hearts that's all." Emma replies and Ruby visibly stiffens. "What did she say to you?" Ruby asks her voice full of worry. "Something about the next meeting being a test, blah blah blah." Emma says, "Now please may we go somewhere to eat. I'm starving." the blonde climbs into the car and Ruby follows shortly after.

"We're all meeting up at Granny's. You can eat when we get there." Ruby says as she turns the key in the ignition and drives away from the warehouse. "Is Regina going to be there?" Emma asks. "Yeah, I think so. Why?" Ruby asks looking at Emma. "No reason." Emma says with a small smile. Ruby's doubtful of the blonde's answer but she drops it and keeps on driving.

* * *

Later that day Emma tells Graham all about her day and reports her upcoming test to David. After that Emma goes to bed and dreams of Regina.

* * *

A week later Emma's at Granny's with Mulan, Killian, Aurora, Belle, Ruby, August and Regina. They laugh loudly as Killian tries to kiss Belle but she keeps on scooting away, closer and closer to Ruby before finally she can't scoot anymore and Ruby puts her arm around Belle's shoulder and lets out what sounds like a growl at Killian. Killian stops his advances and stares dumbfounded at Ruby and Belle for a second before laughing.

"What's wrong?" Emma asks when she sees Regina's face. "Nothing, Miss Swan. I am fine." Regina answers. "You haven't been joining in with the conversation or laughter since you've been here." Emma says. "Miss Swan I am fine. Now if you could move I would like to go to the restroom." Regina says with a tone of finality. Emma complies and Regina slides out of the booth and heads to the restroom.

After fifteen minutes Regina still hasn't returned to the table, so after excusing herself Emma heads to the bathroom. Emma finds Regina lying on the floor, her eye swollen and her face bruised. Emma rushes quickly to the brunette's side and drops to her knees. "Regina! What happened? Are you okay?" Emma asks her voice filled with concern for the brunette. Regina waves her hand in a dismissive way then winces at the pain it causes her. "Who did this?" Emma asks her voice now starting to fill with anger. How dare someone hurt her, how dare someone do this to her. "Miss Swan I am fine." Regina says, trying to sound okay but her voice wavers. "No you're not Regina. Now tell me what happened." Emma says sternly. "No-" Regina starts to say. "Uh-uh don't you dare say nothing. What happened?" Emma said. "Lost Boys." Is all Regina says. "They did this? Who was it?" Emma says and gets up her fists balled into fists at her sides. "No. Miss Swa- Emma. I'm fine don't go charging off after those imbeciles." Regina says grabbing one of Emma's balled up fists and using the counter and Emma's hand, Regina pulled herself up with much effort. Regina panted from the amount of pain radiating from her stomach. Emma looked at Regina and seeing the state of her, the blonde's anger comes bubbling back and Emma turns to hunt those bastards down and give them a taste of their own medicine.

"Emma!" Regina says sternly as the blonde starts to turn to rush out the restroom, "Don't. Please. They're not worth it. I will get them back one way or another. For now just don't do anything stupid and rash." Emma looks at Regina and the brunette sees all the anger in her eyes. "They hurt you. I can't let them get away with that." Emma says quietly avoiding Regina's eyes. Regina tries to catch Emma's gaze but the blonde averts her gaze. "Miss Swan. Look at me please." Regina says her tone pleading. Emma looks at Regina and she sees the turmoil in her eyes. She sees concern and something else in the brunette's eyes and Emma's anger dissipates a little bit.

Regina sees Emma's gaze soften as soon as they lock eyes. Regina knows she's probably going to regret what she's about to do but she does it anyway. She places a gentle hand on Emma's cheek and wills her to listen to what she's about to say, "Miss- Emma. Listen to me. They won't get away with hurting me. _I_ will make sure of that. The reason I don't want you pursuing them is because they outnumber you ten-to-one. Chasing after them is a sure way to land yourself in hospital and even though you are _infuriating_ I don't want to see that happen." Regina says her voice softening to a quiet whisper at the end. Emma almost thought she imagined the last few words that came out of Regina's mouth but looking at Regina she dismissed that thought.

Neither of them knew what was coming next. You could say that it just… _happened._ For the next thing Regina knew Emma's lips came crashing down upon hers. Regina's eyes fluttered closed as she kissed the blonde back. Emma brought her hand up and threaded her fingers through Regina's soft brown tresses as Regina bunched Emma's blonde curls in her hand. Regina was surprised by the blonde's gentleness as she cupped her bruised and swollen face. It was Emma who deepened the kiss. Regina's lips were just as soft- perhaps even softer-as she imagined.

The need for oxygen became too great however and they pulled away slowly. Both of their eyes were still closed as they leaned their foreheads against each other. They revelled in the other's presence. When Emma's mind finally realised what she has done, her eyes snapped open, but not wanting to ruin the moment she opted to pull away slowly from the brunette. Regina opened her eyes slowly. Brown eyes looked at green ones and both were filled with the realisation at what had just happened. "I-I." Emma stuttered. Regina put a finger to her lips quieting her, "Don't ruin this Miss Swan." she said with a small smile. Emma returned her smile and leaned in to kiss her again but then of course with her luck someone barges in.

That someone turned out to be Ruby. Once she saw how close the two girls were standing she put two and two together and a smile started forming on her lips. "I knew it." she said. Then seeing Regina's face her smile disappeared, "Oh my gods what happened?!" she said quickly. "Don't Rubes, just don't go there." Emma forces out of clenched teeth. "You need some ice?" Ruby asks after a while, "I can already see a black eye forming." she rushes out without waiting for an answer. "Are you sure you're okay?" Emma asks softly as she looks at Regina her eyes filled with concern for the brunette. "I-I'm fine. Aside from the fact that I'm going to wake up with a black eye tomorrow and that you aren't going to finish what you were going to do before Ruby barged in." Regina said. Emma smiled a small smile then hooking her fingers under Regina's chin she pulled her towards her and kissed her again.

They didn't notice Ruby when she walked in and didn't notice when she quietly sneaked out again. "Pay up." Ruby said to August when she reached the table. "What? Why?" he asked. "Go take a look in the women's bathroom, but don't disturb them. You'll see why." Ruby explains. Unfortunately everyone at the table heard what she said and they all decided to see being the nosey buggers they were. "Don't disturb them!" Ruby shouts after them.

The two kissing girls were again completely oblivious to the small crowd watching them from the bathroom entrance. They were too involved in the kiss to notice the small little laugh that came from Killian. The crowd left as quietly as they came.

A few minutes later Regina and Emma came back. Regina still looked battered and bruised but she emanated a small glow that made her injuries not look as bad as they were.

They sat down at the table and everyone stared at them. They shifted uncomfortably under their gazes. They finally realised why they were staring at them so intensely when Ruby and August started pretending to make-out, emphasizing the kissing and movements. Regina and Emma blushed a deep red at being caught. "What happened to your face?" Killian asked. Emma stiffened and clenched her jaw but Regina soothed her by squeezing her hand under the table, "Lost boys came into the bathroom and attacked me, saying that it was a message for my mother that Pan doesn't care if people get hurt in his battle to run Storybrooke." Regina said calmly. Killian stiffened and clenched his jaw as well whilst Mulan, Ruby and August's eyes burned with anger. "What?! Those bastards need to be taught a lesson." Killian said standing up just as the doorbell rang signalling a new customer entering the diner.

They turned to see who it was. Killian, Ruby, Mulan, August and Emma all clenched their fists as they saw who it was. "That bloody bastard dares to show his face after what he did." Killian growled. Emma stood up quickly before Regina could stop her. She marched up and socked the bastard in the jaw knocking him down by the strength of her blow. The bloody bastard just laughs and lifts his head to face her. Emma's eyes shoot daggers at the laughing face of the bastard who ordered his boys to attack Regina, "You are going to be so sorry you hurt Regina you fucking piece of shit!" Emma says her voice dangerously low. He just laughs. The bastard just laughs. "You are going to die tonight." Emma says quietly, "Your soul is going to the deepest fucking part of hell _Pan!"_

* * *

**A/N: Oh snap! What's gonna happen next I wonder? Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. And I have to say I think I had too much fun. XD Please leave a review. Your feedback really encourages me to update faster. Until next time lovely readers. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I had a bad case of writer's block and pair that with trying to find the perfect gifts for your friends and you don't have much time to update, but I'm here now so let's do this! :) Again once you've read this chapter please, please, PLEASE leave a review your words, whether to say 'nice chapter' or some form of advice really mean the world to me. Okay enough of my rambling, on with the show...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_ Emma's eyes shoot daggers at the laughing face of the bastard who ordered his boys to attack Regina, "You are going to be so sorry you hurt Regina you fucking piece of shit!" Emma says her voice dangerously low. He just laughs. The bastard just laughs. "You are going to die tonight." Emma says quietly, "Your soul is going to the deepest fucking part of hell Pan!"_

Emma didn't know how long she stood and beat up Pan, but when a pair of arms wrapped around her, pinning her arms at her sides, and haul her away from the boy lying on the floor, she knew she had probably gone too far. "_Emma! Stop!" _ Killian shouted. Emma tried to claw her way out of Killian's arms to finish her job but he just tightened his grip. _"Alright!_ You two get that boy to the hospital. You go calm her down." Granny commanded.

Killian, Ruby and Regina herded Emma towards the bathrooms whilst August and Mulan hauled Pan to his feet, non-too gently, and all but dragged him out the diner. Emma tried to run at Pan again but Ruby and Killian stood in her way and dragged her to the girl's bathroom. "No! He can't get away with what he did!" Emma said, charging Killian but he held fast. "Do you want to get yourself killed? Huh? Do you want to get stabbed or _shot_?! Is that what you want?" Ruby shouted. "He can't get away with it." Emma said through clenched teeth. "He won't I assure you he won't." Ruby said. Emma rolled her head in anger, pulling back her fist, ready to strike the wall. She stopped it just mere millimetres from Regina's face, who had moved to calm the blonde down. The brunettes eyes widened in fear for a few seconds before her mask slipped back in place.

Emma's eyes widened and her anger evaporated at what she had almost done. The blonde dropped her fist and walked to the end of the room. She dropped to the floor, her back against the wall, and buried her face in her hands. "I'm no better than _him_. Look at what I almost did." Emma sobbed. "You're wrong." Ruby said, "You _are_ better than him. You have something that you don't. Self-restraint. Sure, you could have punched Regina but you didn't because you stopped yourself." Emma looked up at Ruby. "You're wrong Rubes. I'm no White Knight. I'm a monster." Emma said.

Regina looked at Killian and Ruby, "Can you give us a moment please." It wasn't a request. Ruby and Killian hesitated before walking out the door. The brunette walked over to the blonde on the floor, she kneeled in front of her and gently took away the hands covering her face. Emma looked up at Regina with red eyes, "I'm so sorry." She whispered, "I'm so sorry." The brunette looked at the blonde's tear-stained face and her mask fell. "Miss Swan…" Regina said. Emma looked up at her name, "It was going to happen one day…" Regina said. "What would? Me almost punching you? No, that wasn't going to happen one day." Emma said defiantly. Regina smiled a little at the blonde's quick denial, "Not that, Miss Swan. Someone getting beaten up by Pan's Lost Boys, as a sick way of sending a message to my mother. It just turns out that it was me who Pan chose to be the messenger." Regina explained quietly.

Emma shook her head, "No. It shouldn't have happened at all." The blonde's eyes were hard and angry. Regina looked at the blonde and smiled at what she saw in her eyes, _'Won't give up.'_ she thought to herself. "What are you going to do?" Regina asked. "I'm going to give Pan a taste of his own medicine…" Emma stated. "You already did that dear." Regina chuckled. "Then I'm going to hit his little gang with everything I've got. He is going to regret the day he ever sent his boys to beat you." the blonde said, her voice going cold.

Emma stood up and prepared to walk out the door but Regina but her hands on Emma's abdomen and pushed her back gently, "There is more than enough time to exact revenge, later, right now let me see your hands." Regina commanded. Emma huffed impatiently but complied. Regina took Emma's hands into hers and looked at them, there were little cuts on her knuckles and they were beginning to bruise but other than that, Regina couldn't find anything else wrong with them. Regina kissed the blonde's knuckles gently then held then in her own. Emma looked at her hands entwined with Regina's and sighed, _'What am I doing? I could get kicked out if I let my feelings interfere with the assignment.' _Emma thought sadly to herself, "Screw it." Emma said aloud without realising it. "Excuse me?" Regina asked puzzled. "What?" Emma asked. "Screw what?"

"Oh, um… nothing. Just thinking aloud."

"Mmhm?"

"Yeah?" Emma said sheepishly. Regina chuckled softly, "I guess we're all entitled to our own secrets." She said softly. Emma untangled their hands and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist, pulling her flush against her. Regina put her head on Emma's chest, "Just promise me not to go after Pan and the Lost Boys just yet." she said quietly. Emma rested her cheek against the top of the brunette's head, "I can't promise that I won't pummel them if they come anywhere near me but I promise I won't go after them without back-up." Emma said, laughing when Regina pinched her side, "That's the best I can do. Take it or leave it." She laughed. Regina huffed but tightened her arms around Emma. "I take that as a yes." Emma said.

They stood there for a while, neither one knew for exactly how long, when Ruby came back in they jumped apart. "What were you two up to?" Ruby teased, waggling her eyebrows. Emma just shook her head at the other brunette's antics. At that moment Emma's phone rang, she took it out her pocket and seeing that it was David she groaned, "Can you guys excuse me a moment?" she said already halfway out the door. She found a quiet corner in the diner and answered the call, "Yeah? What is it now?" she asked slightly annoyed. "Hey don't talk to me like that. I can just as easily pull you from this mission as I put you in." David said curtly. Emma rolled her eyes, "Fine, what is so urgent that you called me this late?" she said in the politest voice she could manage. "We just received word that Cora is planning on smuggling arms into Storybrooke."

"For what?"

"That's what we need you to find out. If she's building an army we need to move quickly."

"No, I don't think she's planning on building an army, I think she's getting ready for an attack."

"On who?"

"Herself. Listen, the local gang leader, goes by the name of Peter Pan, just ordered his guys to beat up Cora's daughter to… send a message. I think that he's planning on attacking Cora."

"The Lost Boys? We were told they were a minor threat."

"They're not a minor threat. You would see that if you were here they practically run half of Storybrooke." Emma said. "Hey Em. Meeting at the warehouse in half an hour." Ruby said coming up to her. Emma nodded in confirmation, "Listen I have to go. Cora's just called a meeting, I'll call you if I hear anything important." She told David and hung up. "Where'd I put my cloak?" she asked herself as she walked out the diner heading in the direction of her house.

* * *

Emma got to the warehouse with seconds to spare. She quickly found the others and went to stand next to them, just as Cora walked in. Everyone bowed once she had sat down. "I just received word that one of our own has been attacked by Pan's Lost Boys in the last few hours. He has gone too far this time, I can forgive him stealing a few truckloads of Fairy Dust but I cannot forgive him for this. He has just declared war against us. If it is a fight he wants it's a fight he'll get, but first let me introduce our newest member the White Knight." Cora said and gestured in Emma's direction. Emma gave an elaborate bow at the people staring at her before looking back at Cora.

"We will strike at them in a few days' time and we will leave no one standing in our wake. This is war!" Cora said and everyone in the warehouse started cheering. The sound bounced off the metal walls and created a deafening noise. Emma looked at the others and they too were cheering. Emma looked at Cora and she was smiling coldly, Emma shivered at the sight of that cruel smile. She realised she looked out of place as the only one not cheering, so when someone with a top hat jumped in front of her and started cheering she joined him and the rest of the people in their cheering.

By the time Emma made it back to the apartment it was already past midnight. "And I've got school tomorrow." Emma groaned when she saw the time. She made her way up to her room as quietly as she could and fell into her bed. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow, but her sleep wouldn't be peaceful.

* * *

"No!" Emma screamed as she saw an RPG missile headed straight towards a faceless person standing just a few feet away from her. She knew somehow that this person was important. She couldn't do anything as the RPG hit its target the shockwave lifting Emma off her feet and making her fly into a wall. She crumpled to the ground as a shadow fell over her, she looked up weakly, just in time to see the inside of a gun barrel and to hear the shot going off.

* * *

Emma woke up in a cold sweat, her chest heaving. She looked around her room and was relieved to see that it wasn't covered in blood and gore. "It was just a nightmare." Emma said, "A nightmare." She repeated. She glanced at the clock on her side table, '05:30' it read. Emma closed her eyes and let her breath out slowly through her nose. She fell back against her pillows and tried to fall back asleep but it wouldn't take her, so she opted instead to finish her English essay on Intelligence Agencies. It was almost laughable at the amount of things she could say about them, such as how they always sabotage each other's missions to make sure that they get the target or item first, or how one will always plant a mole in the other agency just to be one step ahead, but unfortunately she had to keep all of this to herself and make it look like she got most of her information from the internet and her own ideas on Intelligence Agencies.

B y the time her alarm went off at seven she had already finished her essay and a few projects that were only due in three weeks. She got dressed quickly, wanting to pop by Granny's on the way to school to grab herself a cup of hot chocolate.

She got to school with plenty of time to spare and opted to wait by her car, sipping her hot chocolate, until the bell rang. She was just about to drain her cup when she spotted someone she wouldn't have expected to be there. She was just about to duck her head and run into the school quickly before they spotted her but with her rotten luck, it wasn't possible. Two steps away from the door they spotted her and called out, "Emma?" they called out confused. Emma wanted nothing more than to pretend she didn't hear them and carry on through the doors but she knew that they would just look for her at lunch and after school, so she turned around and plastered on a fake smile.

"Neal? Hi." She said with feigned surprise. Neal just smiled and carried on walking towards her. _'Why me?' _Emma thought to herself as he walked ever closer.

* * *

**A/N: And that's a wrap on the fifth chapter. :) Please review. Until next update internet strangers. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Thank you to tap-Violeta for their overwhelming enthusiasm at the prospect of a new chapter and to all of you silent readers out there too. :) This chapter is a bit longer than the rest but I hope you enjoy it anyway regardless of the length. I really don't want to say anything but SPOILER ALERT! I read on twitter that and I'm quoting this tweet, "There's a fandom going to be REALLY happy, but only in 4th season. "The biggest fandom" will have what they want." and I will leave you guys to figure that out. ;P **

**Another completely unrelated A/N: One more Nikita mention/Quote in here see if you can spot it. :P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Neal? Hi." She said with feigned surprise. Neal just smiled and carried on walking towards her. 'Why me?' Emma thought to herself as he walked ever closer._

"Emma!" Neal said happiness radiating out of every pore in his body. Emma wanted to string a rope around her neck and hang herself but what she wanted most was to wrap her fingers around Neal's throat and squeeze. "What are you doing here? I thought you moved to New Jersey." He said, a smile still stuck on his face. "Yeah I did but then my Dad died and I was sent here to live with my big brother." Emma lied, having remembered her cover story from a mission a few years ago. "You just vanished. No goodbye, nothing." Neal said, his smile vanishing. "It was short notice." Emma said curtly, just as she spotted Regina, Ruby and August standing around Ruby's sports car, "But if you would excuse me I've got to talk to my friends about something." Emma walked away, heading in the direction of her three friends before waiting for an answer.

"Hey guys." Emma said, lifting her hand to return Ruby's high five. "Hey. How you feeling?" Emma said when she stopped and stood next to Regina. "Like crap on a stick." Regina said, Emma laughed at this answer. "Who's that?" August asked, motioning towards Neal who was making his way straight towards Emma. The blonde groaned, "Why can't he just _leave me alone_?" she asked herself. "Hi I'm Neal." Neal said once he reached them. "Who are you?" August asked. "Neal?" Neal answered confused. "I thought I told you to leave me alone?" Emma said through gritted teeth. "Uhh... No you didn't." Neal said. "Are you going to introduce us to our guest Miss Swan?" Regina asked, ever the formal one. "Yeah. Meet Neal Cassidy, Neal Cassidy meet them." Emma said quickly.

Regina chuckled softly at the blonde's curtness towards this dark-haired boy. "I don't think we ever finished our conversation back at Tallahassee." Neal said. "I distinctly remember we did, when you decided to leave me to take the fall for your crimes, leaving my dad to bail me out." Emma said. The three spectators' eyebrows furrowed as they heard this bit of information, as far as they knew Emma never knew her father and never had one.

"It wasn't my fault! I had to otherwise Sidney would have spilled _everything_ about me." Neal said in a defensive tone. "Oh so now you're defending your secrets? What will it be next huh? Your… hair?!" Emma said her tone becoming darker, more aggressive. Neal just kept quiet whilst Emma glared at him. "And the plot thickens. What was the plot, exactly?" Ruby asked quietly.

"Miss Swan, what do you mean by your dad having to bail you out? I thought you didn't have a father." Regina said. "No he wasn't my father, you are right to assume I don't have a father- but I do have a father otherwise how could I be here? Anyway, he was one of my foster dads. He was the nicest one I had and I thought of him like my dad." Emma said quickly. Regina nodded apparently satisfied with this answer but Emma knew that she was still curious as to why she called him her dad, she could see it in her eyes. Neal started laughing after a few moments. "What's so funny?" Emma snapped. Neal just carried on laughing, "Miss Swan? Seriously? She calls you Miss Swan? What are you co-workers?" he managed to get in between bouts of laughter. Emma was going to tell him in which direction he should piss but Regina spoke before she could say anything. "No we are not co-workers Mr Cassidy. Now if you could please leave that would be much appreciated." Regina said coldly making Neal stop laughing very quickly. "You're serious?" Neal asked. "Yes, now leave before I lose my patience." Regina answered.

Neal furrowed his eyebrows before turning and walking away. Regina smirked and Emma chuckled at the brunettes figurative prancing. Neal looked back at the group and as if she wanted to prove a point, Regina pulled Emma in for a kiss which, to Neal's disappointment, the blonde returned eagerly by wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist and pulling her closer to herself. Regina smiled a genuine smile at Emma before flashing a cheeky, victorious smile in Neal's direction. Emma caught all of this and laughed loudly, "So that wasn't a 'I'm so happy to see you' kiss?" Emma asked still laughing. Regina just stuck her tongue out at her before kissing her again.

"Okay, Okay, we get it. You two are very happy to see each other and are very happy rubbing it in that Neal guy's face, but could you not do this in front of me?" Ruby said making an exaggerated disgusted face. "Then stop having eye-sex with Belle in front of all of us." Emma laughed. Ruby put on an incredulous face, "I do not." She said with a guilty smile. "Busted!" Emma said when she saw the guilty smile. Ruby stuck her tongue out at her childishly before laughing loudly.

The bell rang shortly after that and they headed to class. Regina and Emma walked to their first class together that day hand-in-hand. They took their respective seats in their English class and waited for their teacher to arrive. She arrived a few minutes later but Emma froze as she realised that it wasn't their usual teacher but instead David's girlfriend, Mary Margaret, "Good morning class. Unfortunately your teacher couldn't make it today as she has fallen ill but I will be your substitute today." Mary Margaret said. Emma's hand shot up, "Ma'am, what's wrong with Ms. Nolan?" she asked. Mary Margaret narrowed her eyes, realising what she was up to, "She came down with a bad case of the flu, however that is all I know." She answered with finality, signalling that there was no more room for further discussion, "Now I know that you all have essays due today, please take them out and prepare to present them." Everyone groaned at this but complied.

By the time Emma's turn came she was literally saved by the bell. She packed her things up quickly and mumbled something along the lines of, "I'll see you at lunch." To Regina before she tried to run out the class. To no avail, "Emma please may I speak to you." Mary Margaret said. Emma closed her eyes and slumped her shoulders before making her way painstakingly to Mary Margaret's desk. Once all the students had filed out the class Emma turned on MM, "What are you doing here?" she hissed. "David sent me. He is afraid of the war going to break out on the streets any minute." MM said back. "I've got things under control here, I don't need another babysitter." Emma said. "I'm not going to be your babysitter, I'm going to be your substitute English teacher."

"What did you even do to Ms Nolan?"

"We just made her come down with a bad case of the flu that will last indefinitely."

"She's under sedation. Great. Now if you don't mind ive got a class to get to." Emma said, turning to leave but MM grabbed her arm. "What is going on between you and that girl Emma?" the pixie-haired women asked. Emma shrugged out of MM's hold, "Nothing, her mother is Cora so I have to use her to get closer to her." Emma lied, it wasn't really a lie since parts of it were true like Regina being Cora's daughter. Emma walked out the class and ran so as to not be too late for chemistry.

* * *

All through the lessons before lunch, through lunch and through the classes before the end of school, her mind was trying to figure out why David sent MM to Storybrooke as the reason she gave Emma made alarm bells go on inside her inner lie detector.

She stewed over it on the drive to her apartment, whilst doing her homework, when she watched T.V, when she was having dinner with Graham and whilst updating him on her status in Cora's mob. She told Graham about MM and he was just as surprised as she was at this realisation, "Why is she here?" he asked. "You tell me. I've been trying to figure that question out all day." Emma said leaning back on the couch.

Graham rubbed his hand over his beard like he usually did when he was turning ideas over ideas and theories in his head. "What are you thinking?" Emma asked. "No it cant have anything to do with that." He said, oblivious to Emma's question. "What? What does her appearance here not have anything to do with?" Emma asked. "That's not what this is all about." Graham said, still oblivious to Emma's questions. "What?!" Emma shouted, making Graham snap out of his reverie. "Your relationship with Regina." Graham said. Emma made an impression of a fish, "Wha- What?" she asked. "David may have suspected that you've gotten too close to Regina and thinks you may blow your cover." Graham theorised. "But that's ridiculous! I have to get close to her to get to Cora." She argued, but she knew just as well as Graham that she was just saying that. "I'm just theorising here Emma, it's not facts." Graham said raising his hands up defensively.

Emma shook her head then remembered she had left out her meeting Neal. She told Graham about her encounter with him and how she thinks he may be living in Storybrooke. Graham rubbed his beard again, "It may be that." He said with a small shrug. "How could it be Neal living in Storybrooke?" Emma asked, confused. "I don't know it's just a theory Em." Graham said. "Okay, well all this theorising is making my head hurt so I think I'm going to head to bed. Night" Emma said and headed to bed. "Night." Graham called after her.

Emma crawled into bed and fell asleep before her head hit the pillow. Thankfully no nightmares plagued her sleep this time.

* * *

The next day found Emma rushing to get to school on time, as she had over-slept and her alarm clock battery had died. She made it to school with seconds to spare and sat down seconds before Mr Gold walked in. Ruby, who was also in her class, had swapped seats with the guy that usually sat next to her, "Cutting it close aren't we?" she whispered to Emma as Gold started to explain some complex chemical formula. "My alarm clock battery died." Emma whispered back with a shrug. Ruby laughed quietly, "Okay, whatever you say." She said. Emma smiled and shook her head, "Miss Swan, would you care to share with the rest of the class what it is you find so amusing." Gold said, making Emma's head snap up. "Umm… I just saw someone face plant outside, they tripped over their own feet." Emma said with a small smile, which earned her a glare from Gold. "Ah well if you would turn your attention to the board instead of outside you can actually start taking down notes." He said. Emma just acted embarrassed and pretended to take down notes for the rest of the lesson.

By the end of the school day she had been singled out by her teachers in every single one of her classes. In biology for joking with Regina about Dr Whale's weird obsession with hearts and corpses, in Maths to write an answer to a long complicated sum on the board and in P.E for laughing when August tripped over one of the hurdles and face planting, although it wasn't just her that was scolded, Killian, Mulan, Aurora, Belle, Ruby, Regina and August himself all laughed at what had happened, but despite the humour in it they all got scolded.

* * *

_"I see you standing over there _

_And I'm wondering, can I, can I_

_ I whisper something in your ear_

_ Something that you might like, ohh_

_ One, you looking good, looking too good yeah_

_ Two, I'd make every man in here praise you if I could_

_ Come on now, three, is there anyway that we could be, hmm_

_ But for now, I'll stop with all that countin' _

_And asking if you could join me _

_Ah Jika my baby, Jika _

_ Ah Jika my baby,Jika_

_ Ah Jika my baby, Jika_

_ Ah Jika my baby, Jika"_

Emma sang along to the song whole heartedly whilst Regina sat in the passenger seat looking very confused.

_"The way you move, step in your groove_

_ Not like any, Baby can I _

_Get closer to you, maybe _

_We can do things that only lovers do _

_I wish ongi yenza kimi ngi ya ku qela baby_

_ Sondela kimi jikeleza baby for me_

_ Won't you work it baby for me_

_ The way you move your body makes me say, Eish _

_So won't you do it for me _

_Ah Jika my baby, Jika _

_Ah Jika my baby, Jika _

_Ah Jika my baby, Jika _

_Ah Jika my baby, Jika _

_Ah Jika my baby, Jika"_

When the song finished Regina spoke up, "Who are they and what language was that?" she asked confused as Emma pulled to a stop at a red light. "They're called Mi Casa and I think that is Zulu." Emma replied. "What does it mean?" Regina asked. Emma just shrugged, "I have no idea." She said. "Where are they from? I've never heard any of their songs playing on the radio." Regina said. "South Africa." Emma replied.

"South Africa? When did you go there?"

"I didn't go there. My brother went with his family quite a while back and he bought a whole bunch of their CD's and I found them a few years ago and I've listened to them ever since. When I get the chance and have enough money I order their new albums online." Emma explained as the light turned green and she carried on driving towards her apartment. Regina and Emma had to work on their biology assignment, so Emma volunteered her house to work at.

They reached Emma's apartment in a few minutes. Once inside they got to work on their project. They didn't get very much done as twenty minutes they were lying on the couch making-out heavily. Their hands roamed over each other wanting to get to explore every bit of the other's body. Regina put her hands on Emma's chest and pushed her away gently, "Emma…" she moaned when the blonde started placing wet kisses down her neck, getting closer and closer to her- "Emma!" Regina said, pushing the blonde back harder than she meant to. Emma looked at Regina wondering what was wrong, "What's wrong? What did I do?" Emma asked silently, but breathlessly. "Nothing's wrong… I just… Not now. Not here." Regina said. "Why not?" Emma asked. "Someone can come walking through that door at any second and I want to Emma. Just… not on a couch, in the middle of your apartment, where anyone can walk in and see us." Regina said. Emma nodded and placed a chaste kiss on Regina's nose, "Okay, we won't do it now." Emma said softly. "Thank you." Regina said, bringing her hands up to Emma's face and pulling her down to continue their heated make-out session.

The two teenage girls didn't hear the lock on the door turning and unlocking and didn't hear the door opening, but they did hear the thump when the groceries Graham had just bought fell to the floor. They pulled apart quickly upon hearing the noise and Emma had never got to her feet as quickly as she did when she saw who it was. "Graham!" Emma said surprised, "What are you doing here? You're home early." Regina stood up quickly and fought the blush creeping up her neck at the realization of them being caught. "I'm not home early. It's half past six." Graham said a frown now starting to appear. Emma looked at the clock above the door, and saw that it was indeed six thirty. "Oh." Was all she said. "I'm going to go. See you tomorrow?" Regina asked quickly gathering her stuff and heading to the door, "It was nice meeting you Graham." She said before she opened the door and proceeded to walk out the door. "Regina wait!" Emma said as the brunette walked out the door. She ran out the door ignoring Graham's protests on how he needs to talk to her. "Regina!" Emma shouted as the brunette reached the top of the stairs. Regina stopped. Emma ran to her and wrapped her arms around the brunette, "You didn't give me a chance to say goodbye." Emma said with a small smile. Regina returned the smile. Emma pulled Regina in for a slow, long kiss. Regina sighed when they broke apart and rested her forehead against Emma's. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Regina asked softly. Emma answered with a kiss, "Of course you will." She said. Regina smiled a small smile, then giving Emma one last quick peck she turned and headed down the stairs.

Emma turned around a big smile on her face but that smile vanished when she realized Graham had watched the whole thing. Emma huffed and stomped back to the apartment, "We need to talk." Graham said as he closed the door behind Emma. "No we don't." Emma said and headed to her room. "Emma! David will pull you from this mission if he finds out about this." Graham shouted. "Then don't tell him!" Emma said whirling around on the first step up to her room. "I can't do that." Graham said softly. Emma closed her eyes and clenched her jaw, "Please Graham… Regina she… I can't just leave her."

"Emma… I can't not tell David."

"You can. Have you ever in your life wanted to break the rules for someone you care about?" Emma said, _'For someone you love?'_ she finished in her head. Graham closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Just this once Emma I'll let it slide. I won't tell David about this but you have to promise me you won't fall in too deep." He said softly. Emma's face lit up when she heard this. She bounded off the staircase and tackled Graham to the ground with a hug, "Thank you! I won't forget this." She said happily. "Can't breathe." Graham choked out before Emma loosened her grip on his neck. Once Emma got up and helped Graham up after her she smiled, thanked Graham again then bounded to the bathroom to take a shower.

Graham watched Emma go with a sad smile. It vanished after the bathroom door closed, he ran his hand over his face and through his hair, "What have I done?" he asked himself as the shower turned on, "What have I doomed you to?"

* * *

**A/N: Sixth chapter is done! The song I used is one of my favourite songs _Jika _by _Mi Casa _in suggest you check it out and I guarantee that you will love it as for the Zulu in the song, I have no idea what it means but I will find out and tell you in the next chapter. Please read and review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Until next update readers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**A/N: Chapter 7 already?! Wow I thought I hadn't even posted let alone written chapter 6. Well here is the next chapter and I hope nothing goes wrong because as I'm writing it is Friday the thirteenth *Enter spooky sounds and terrified screaming here* hmm... should I put a little horro theme on this chapter? You'll have to read it to find out. ;P**

**T/W: Little piece of drug use.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Graham watched Emma go with a sad smile. It vanished after the bathroom door closed, he ran his hand over his face and through his hair, "What have I done?" he asked himself as the shower turned on, "What have I doomed you to?"_

"Hey you ready for the dance on Friday?" Ruby asked everyone at the lunch table. "Dance?" Emma asked, she had heard nothing about a dance. "It's a school tradition to hold a dance on Friday the thirteenth here. It's weird but it's really fun." Ruby said. "Especially when August and I manage to spike the punch bowl with Vodka and filter Fairy Dust smoke into the gym in the form of creepy graveyard mist, that smoke machines usually imitate." Killian laughed. "Really?" Emma laughed, "And the teachers don't notice that the students are high?" Ruby shook her head. "No, they don't because they are pretty high themselves." she said. "Awesome. So it's on Friday right?" Emma asked and Ruby replied with a nod, "Is there any dress code? Like dress spooky or...?" Emma asked as the bell rang.

"Dress nice Miss Swan." Regina said and pecked Emma on the cheek, "On second thought, I have a feeling your idea of dressing nicely is coming in one of your better pairs of jeans and that red leather jacket of yours." Emma put on an expression of feigned hurt. "I can't believe you would think I would do such a thing. I should let you know that I look very good in pink ruffles and little sparkly bows." Emma said with a playful smile. "No, since you are going to be my date I expect you to dress accordingly." Regina said with a smirk then walked off with a sway in her hips. "I'm not wearing anything with frills though." Emma called out to Regina and Regina just laughed.

* * *

With just three days until the dance Regina had Emma in almost every single dress store, until she decided that she didn't like any of the dresses that Emma tried on or suggested. The day before the dance Regina gave up, "We cannot agree on a single dress. I give up, you are as stubborn as a mule Miss Swan." she said, throwing her arms up in defeat. Emma laughed at this, for the little time that she had known the brunette, she knew that she never gave up, so she knew that she had finally won, "Listen, I'll make sure I wear one of my best outfits okay? I promise you won't hate it and I have a feeling you'll actually like it." Emma said with a smile and kissed the pouting brunette on the lips. "You had better not wear that red jacket Miss Swan, otherwise there is going to be hell to pay." Regina said and glared at Emma who chuckled and kissed the glaring brunette on the nose. "I swear I won't wear the red jacket. I'll wear the black one then." she said.

Regina glared even more at Emma at the thought of another leather jacket, she looked at the time on her watch and realised that she would be late for dinner with her mother and a few of the older woman's smuggling clients, "I have to go." Regina said and grabbed her bag off the floor where she had left it by the chair, "I really hope you don't wear another leather jacket Emma." she gave the blonde a quick kiss then ran out the latest dress store they were in. "Who said anything about a leather jacket?" Emma chuckled to herself as she strolled out the store.

Emma walked home and made it inside just in time, for when she stepped in the door it started pouring with rain. Graham was already home and was making dinner which involved him plopping ready made meals into the microwave. "Hey Graham. What we having?" Emma asked as she walked to the kitchen. "Spaghetti Bolognese." Graham said in a fake Italian accent. Emma laughed, "Okay Giovanni, I'm gonna go shower." Emma said, "I didn't know dress shopping was so... hard." she ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

The two spies ate and then Emma, having nothing interesting, unless you count how good she looked in frills interesting, to report, went to bed, but not before rummaging through her things before finding the outfit that she told Regina she'd wear. Emma smiled to herself as she came up with reactions the brunette might have. She hung the outfit up then went to sleep, still thinking of reactions Regina might have.

* * *

The next day the whole school was abuzz with chatter about the dance that evening. Girls gathered in small groups, screaming and giggling about the dance and a few of the guys were running around, having left finding a date to the last minute. The only people not running around like a chicken with their head cut off, was Emma and her friends. They just stood by Killian's Mustang and watched their fellow students with amusement. "I don't understand why they insist on screaming like little girls every time they see each other's dresses. They're gonna see them tonight and still they will scream." August said with a small shake of his head before taking a long drag of Fairy Dust. Everyone laughed at that. The bell rang, August looked at his almost finished joint, shrugging he took another long drag before snuffing it out under his boot. Ruby and Belle left, Ruby's arm around Belle's waist whilst Mulan and Aurora left hand-in hand. Emma motioned with her head to the two couples, August noticed this, "Took them long enough." he laughed before following towards the school building. Emma, Regina and Killian left not so long after them.

By the time lunch came around Emma was sick of squealing girls and the teachers indulging them I asking them what they were wearing for the dance. "If I hear one more mention of what their dresses are made of I am going to punch something or someone." Emma said and slammed her tray onto the table. "True that. I cant take it anymore it's starting to give me a headache." Mulan said rubbing her temples. just as August and Killian said, "PREACH!" and high fived at their 'mind powers' as they called it.

"It's not that bad Em. Just tune them out and you'll be fine." Ruby said before digging into her meatloaf. "Yeah, I tried that but it doesn't help if they keep roping you in asking you what you're going to wear and saying that they never saw you buying a dress. Great plan Rubes." Emma said sarcastically. "Well it's your fault you and I couldn't agree on a dress." Regina said, setting her tray down and sitting next to Emma. "My fault? I remember quite a few times when I liked a dress and you didn't like it." Emma said incredulously. Regina waved it off with a flick of her wrist.

Emma shook her head with a smile before taking the brunette by surprise and pulled her onto her lap. "Miss Swan, please, I'm not a toddler that I need to sit on your lap to eat my lunch." Regina said. Emma shook her head and kissed the back of the brunette's neck making the brunette bite back a moan, "No, I want to have you on my lap and that is the end of the discussion." Emma said, "Besides, I know that deep down you really like me doing this. Don't think I didn't feel the shiver run through you when I kissed your neck." Emma said softly so only the brunette could hear. Regina suppressed another moan at the feel of the blonde's breath by her ear.

All of a sudden August and Ruby stood up on the table and started singing a really off-key version of Lady Gaga's Applause. The whole cafeteria stared at the two before Belle and Killian added their voices to it which made it sound a little less off-key. Mulan and Aurora laughed before joining in as well. Emma couldn't help but hum along and was surprised when Regina started singing as well, her voice was amazing. It was sultry, alluring and beautiful all at the same time. Unable to resist Emma joined in. The seven students sang at the tops of their lungs. August and Ruby started to dance ridiculously which made their friends fall into fits of laughter. Not before long they also joined in the fit of laughter.

Their laughter subsided but when they realised what they had just done they burst into laughter again. This carried on until the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. They tried to calm down but they couldn't stop little giggles from escaping every now and then. All seven got into trouble but once the other students told the teachers why they were laughing and the seven giggling students making up random reasons why they did it the teachers laughed and wrote it off as just excitement for the dance.

* * *

It was four thirty and Emma had just over two hours to get ready for the dance. She had rushed home after school and told Regina that she would pick her up and just before seven. When she got home she took a quick shower, washing her hair and decided to use some of the fancy soap she was given by one of her roommates from campus. She dried her hair then started applying minimal amounts of make-up to her face.

By the time she was done getting ready for the dance she realised she had enough time to stop by the florist on her way to picking up Regina.

Emma brought her bug to a stop before Regina's house? It wasn't a house it was a freaking castle. She got out the car and walked up to the door, a single red rose in her hand. She rang the doorbell and waited.

A few minutes later Regina opened the door. Regina gasped at the sight before her just as Emma's eyes widened at what she was seeing. Regina was wearing a dark red dress that came to the floor and had no straps but there was no shortage of cleavage, Regina's hair was left loose and was perfectly coifed as per usual. Emma forced her eyes to stay glued to Regina's to stop them from straying to the cleavage on display. Regina stared at Emma mouth slightly open at the blonde before her. Emma wore a simple tuxedo with a slim black tie and simple black high-heels, her hair was tied up in a single high pony tail and her hair was braided on one side of her head to wrap around the pony tail, creating the illusion that it was just being held back by that single braid, but it took Emma hours to get it just right.

They stood there staring before Emma snapped out of her daze and held out the rose. Regina looked at it before accepting it with a small smile, she lifted it to her nose to smell the rose. Emma smiled back at Regina before stepping next to her and turning so that they were both facing the same way and held her arm out, "Your chariot, or in this case bug, awaits." Emma said with a smile. Regina took Emma's arm with a laugh before Emma led them to her bug.

"Are you sure this death trap won't kill us before we reach the dance?" Regina asked Emma for the third time after leaving her mansion. "Yes, we will get there alive don't you worry." Emma said.

True to her word they arrived at the dance with all their limbs attached and all of their blood inside their bodies. They could hear the heavy bass coming from the open gym doors and with a quick kiss Regina and Emma headed to the gym, unaware of what was awaiting them later on in the evening.

* * *

**A/N: Cliff hanger! Why do I have the feeling that by the time I post this it won't be the thirteenth anymore? Oh well, I'm not changing anything. i know it's a little short but I should have you know I wrote this at two this morning and I hadn't finished editing it until now. Thank you to all of you for following, favouriting, reviewing this story I can't tell you how happy this makes me. Until the next update lovely readers :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi again! I felt bad for leaving you guys a cliff hanger so I decided to update as quickly as possible as I myself know how horrible it is to be left with a cliff hanger when the action is just beginning. Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites. I have to say that I am over the moon at having 46 followers, you may think it's not much but it warms my heart to see that so many people like my story (I am assuming you like it, but I really hope you do) even though they do so silently. Enough of my babbling, onto the story. **

**Where was I? Oh right the dance.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_True to her word they arrived at the dance with all their limbs attached and all of their blood inside their bodies. They could hear the heavy bass coming from the open gym doors and with a quick kiss Regina and Emma headed to the gym, unaware of what was awaiting them later on in the evening._

The bass became louder and louder as they got closer. Through the doors they could see the other students dancing and moving their bodies to the rhythm moving through the gym. Emma smiled and all but dragged Regina to the dance floor to dance. Regina laughed then with a smirk on her face she started to dance in sync with the beat pulsing through the gym. They danced and danced until a slow song came on.

Everyone started to stop their wild dancing and fist pumping and the ones with dates paired up and began to sway to the slow music. Emma put her hands on Regina's waist and pulled her closer, all while swaying slowly to the rhythm. Regina threaded her fingers together behind the blonde's neck and brought her head closer to hers and rested their foreheads together. When the song ended Regina pulled them to the refreshment table which held most of the food and the massive punchbowl.

Killian and August were standing near the punchbowl looking very suspicious. "Finished yet?" Emma asked, knowing they would know she was referring to them spiking the punch. "Not yet. Gold is watching us like a hawk." August said. Emma chuckled, "Do it whilst we're pouring ourselves punch, we'll block you from his view." Emma said and moved seemingly unknowingly into Gold's line of sight, effectively blocking the two boys from his view. Emma poured herself and Regina some punch before it was spiked, she handed a cup to Regina with a smile and moved slightly so that she was no longer blocking Gold's view of the two, now giggling boys.

Emma and Regina shook their heads at their red, laughing faces. They took a seat on one of the many loveseats situated all around the gym and the dance floor. They rested for a few minutes with Regina resting her head on Emma's shoulder. Ruby and Belle spotted them and approached them. Ruby whistled, "Nice tux Em, and Regina... love the dress." she said with a smile. Belle looked on with a smile on her face, holding Ruby's arm. Ruby wore a knee-length bright red dress with black heels, whilst Belle was the complete opposite in a ice blue cocktail dress with simple silver heels. They looked like fire and ice. Both of them had their hair down with Ruby's being straight and Belle's being curled.

"Thanks Rubes, I like what you two are wearing as well." Emma said with a smile. "Yes, you two contrast very well." Regina said with a nod of her head. Ruby smiled then with a small wave she and Belle disappeared into the crowd. Emma stood up, "Wait here for me? I need to go pee." she said. Regina laughed and waved her hand in amusement. Emma gave her a quick kiss on the cheek then headed in the direction of the bathroom. Once out of Regina's line of sight, Emma made her way to the DJ. "Hey dude, you taking requests?" Emma asked the DJ. He looked at her, "Yeah I am." he shouted after the loud music. Emma smiled then motioned for him to come closer so that she could tell him when she wanted him to play the song. When she finished the DJ beamed and nodded, "Yeah, I'll do that for you. Good luck." he said.

Emma walked back to where Regina was and held her hand out to her, "May I have this dance?" she asked with a smile. Regina smiled and took the blonde's outstretched hand. They weaved through the people to the middle of the dance floor as a song with a heavy bass beat started to play. Emma watched as Regina swayed her hips to the beat, she couldn't take her eyes off her. Regina looked at Emma from under hooded eyes, Emma gulped at the seductive look the brunette was giving her and the way she moved her hips in that hypnotic way that other guys were also staring.

Emma looked at the DJ when she finally managed to tear her eyes away from Regina's swaying hips, he caught her eye and she nodded her head slightly, he nodded back. He stopped the song then put on another one, "This one is a request, I was told you'd know who you are." he said into the mic before hitting play. Regina looked at Emma when the song started to play. Emma smiled when Regina threw her arms around her neck and kissed her passionately. they broke off then started singing along with the rest of the school who all loved this particular song.

_"At the same time, I wanna hug you_  
_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_  
_You're an asshole but I love you_  
_And you make me so mad I ask myself_  
_Why I'm still here, or where could I go_  
_You're the only love I've ever known_  
_But I hate you, I really hate you,_  
_So much, I think it must be_

_True love, true love_  
_It must be true love_  
_Nothing else can break my heart like_  
_True love, true love,_  
_It must be true love_  
_No one else can break my heart like you"_

The DJ turned the music off and still they sang.

_"Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings_  
_ Just once please try not to be so mean_  
_ Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E_  
_ Come on I'll say it slowly (Romance)_  
_ You can do it baby_

_ At the same time, I wanna hug you_  
_ I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_  
_ You're an asshole but I love you_  
_ And you make me so mad I ask myself_  
_ Why I'm still here, or where could I go_  
_ You're the only love I've ever known_  
_ But I hate you, I really hate you,_  
_ So much, I think it must be_

_ True love, true love_  
_ It must be true love_  
_ Nothing else can break my heart like_  
_ True love, true love,_  
_ It must be true love_  
_ And no one else can break my heart like you_

_ (I love you, I think it must be love, I love you)"_

The music came back and they sang on.

_"Why do you rub me up the wrong way?_  
_Why do you say the things that you say?_  
_Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be_  
_But without you I'm incomplete_

_I think it must be_  
_True love, true love_  
_It must be true love_  
_Nothing else can break my heart like_  
_True love, true love,_  
_It must be true love_  
_And no one else can break my heart like you (like you)_  
_No one else can break my heart like you (like you)_  
_No one else can break my heart like you"_

When the song stopped playing everybody cheered and whistled to whoever it was that chose the song. Emma looked at Regina with a shit-eating grin on her face, she knew that Regina loved what she did. Regina kissed Emma again, "Is that all Miss Mills?" Emma teased. Regina rolled her eyes then gave the blonde one of her trademark smirks, "I don't know is it?" she said in a low voice.

Just as Emma leaned in to steal another kiss the gym exploded with screams and shouts of fear. Emma and Regina turned to the origin of the chaos and standing in the gym doors, with a victorious smile upon his face, was Pan. His Lost Boys were scattered all around the gym, they each carried weapons. Weapons like machetes, knives, chains, bats, crowbars and many others. Emma looked around at all the Lost Boys, she counted at least twenty with what looked to be handguns, "Shit, shit, shit!" she swore quietly to herself as she saw that there was no way to even take any of them down without endangering her fellow classmates.

She dug in her pockets before pulling out her phone and sent a quick text to Graham, **_'626! 626!'_ **it read. Emma and Graham had agreed that if she ever found herself in trouble she would send a text to him with the numbers '626' he promised that if she did that he would always come help her, with maybe a bit of back-up.

Everyone else dropped to their knees when they saw the guns and heard two warning shots go into the air. _'Where the hell is the Sherriff, Firemen, Army? Where the hell are the local PD?' _Emma thought frantically as she looked around and saw that she and Regina, Killian, Ruby and Mulan were the only people still on their feet. The other three moved slowly through the crowd towards Regina and her, watching the guns all the time. They came to stand next to the blonde and brunette and looked at Pan, expressions of defiance and rebellion painted their faces.

Pan glared back at them, they did not expect what was going to happen next. Pan lifted his hands and started to slowly clap. "Ah if isn't you five yet again who stand against me, just like Cora." Pan said slowly, "I would have expected her to give up by now and for you five to be on your knees in fear of being shot." Killian tilted his head in amusement as a small smirk sneaked across his face. "What were your names again?" he asked and tapped his chin before snapping his fingers, "Ah! From left boys and girls you are looking at: The White Knight, c'mon give us a bow or suffer a shot to the leg or wherever the bullet lands we're not very good aims. The Evil Queen, such a fitting name don't you think? Ah! Hook, where is your hook? replaced it with that prosthetic? Red! Where's your cloak? And last but not least the Warrior, where are your swords or armour? You don't look like a warrior right now." Pan said, addressing them all with their alias'. "I left them at home. I'm sorry I couldn't bring them so I could slice you up right here and now." Mulan said and took a small step forward only to step back quickly when a bullet hit the ground in front of her.

Pan laughed, "I told you we were awful shots." his eyes cold. _'C'mon Graham. Where _are_ you?' _ Emma thought. Pan carried on with his victory speech, unaware of the blonde's anxiousness. Emma looked at some of her classmates and she saw them all watching the five of them with confused and curious expressions on their faces, some had realisation painted on their faces, as if they knew who their alias' were. It would make sense because there were other members of Cora's mob that looked around her age. "Tell me, what was Cora's plan? Kill me and take over my turf and control all of Storybrooke?" Pan asked. Nobody answered him, opting to keep quiet instead.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw something move quickly and silently behind one of the Lost Boys. Emma hid a small smile, she knew who that was. "When I tell you, hit the dirt and keep your head down, okay?" Emma whispered out of the corner of her mouth to Regina, who nodded slightly in confirmation, "And drag the others down with you. It's going to be very loud." she added.

She saw two of the other agents from campus that she recognised, Henry and Tink (her nickname, she was obsessed with the Disney fairy) take up places in the shadows ready to spring into action. To her luck or maybe it was chance, Emma didn't care which, one of the Lost Boys got into grabbing distance of her. Tink and Henry looked somewhere behind her then nodded as in confirmation. That was when all hell broke loose. One by one Lost Boys started dropping like flies. Emma took this opportunity to strike, "DOWN!" she shouted and Regina dropped to the ground, pulling Killian down with her, the others got the idea and hit the ground second before gunshots rang out.

Twisting the gun out of the Lost Boy's hand she picked him up and used him as a shield from the bullets that were whizzing past her. She ran to a corner, disassembled the gun then charged a Lost Boy running to her with a chain. Using her arm to wrap the chain around she wrenched it from his grasp then with a quick roundhouse kick to the chest she knocked him to the ground. She karate chopped him on his temple to knock him out then wrapping the chain around her fist she punched another, effectively breaking his nose. Then three Lost Boys came charging at her, one with a machete, the other with a bat and the third with a Bowie Knife. Emma unravelled the chain and held tightly onto one side, she slowly started spinning it. She kept her eyes on the trio of Lost Boys waiting to see which would strike first. Machete struck first, with a wild cry he swung and tried to slice her stomach open, only succeeding in tearing her shirt and blazer. "Do you know how much this cost?" she said with a growl, using the chain like a whip to wrap around the machete and yanking it out of his hand and into her hand. Machete's eyes widened before he was hit by a stray bullet.

Bat guy struck next. Emma dispatched of him quickly with a swing of the machete, breaking the bat and a kick to the solar plexus. Out of no where the Lost Boy with the Bowie knife hit. Cutting her on her back from shoulder to hip. Emma let out a cry of pain before blocking it out and turning on Bowie. Striking out with the chain she hit him in the side, before knocking the knife out of his hand with a tap of the machete. With a kick to the side of the head she knocked him unconscious. Looking around her all the Lost Boys were on the ground, groaning in pain or unconscious - they didn't kill people unless it was an accident. She saw Tink, Henry and two other agents run quickly out the gym before turning to where Regina and the others were lying.

Regina and the other three were standing, looking at her with shock and amazement written all over their faces. She dropped the machete and chain, before shooting them a cocky smile. Second later her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell. The last thing she remembered was seeing Regina snap out of her shock and run towards her, screaming her name.

* * *

**A/N: And? Please R&R I really enjoy hearing what you have to say and how I can improve. Did anyone see the winter finale?! I can't believe we have to wait three months until OUAT is back. *cries* Until next time lovely readers. Oh and the song I used was Pink's _True Love. _:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: After that episode I just had to give you guys and myself something. And to the Guest reviewer who said, "Awh hell no! Howd you leave ot like that!" I laughed when I read that and I'm not going to torture all of you especially after the winter finale. So here is the next chapter. **

**Totally irrelevant A/N: Go and read 'Wherever you will go' by Chrmdpoet. It is a beautiful story and I am speechless by it. Read it and weep tears of SwanQueen joy!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Regina and the other three were standing, looking at her with shock and amazement written all over their faces. She dropped the machete and chain, before shooting them a cocky smile. Second later her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell. The last thing she remembered was seeing Regina snap out of her shock and run towards her, screaming her name._

Regina rushed to Emma's side catching her before she fell. "Emma!" Regina screamed. She felt a wetness on her hands, she lay Emma down gently and looked at her hands, they were covered in blood, Emma's blood. Regina looked at the blood and took in a shuddery breath. "Someone call 911!" Mulan shouted. Regina bent over Emma and started crying softly. She didn't notice Graham approaching before he was almost right on top of her. "Emma?" he asked quietly. Regina looked up at him, tears in her eyes. Graham fell to his knees besides Emma's limp body, "I should have come sooner." he said quietly.

The wailing of sirens was heard in the distance. Nobody moved. The sirens stopped outside the gym and paramedics rushed in and came to a stop beside Emma. They bandaged her back to stop the blood loss before loading her onto a gurney and rushing her into the ambulance. Regina insisted on riding with her but there wasn't enough room in the ambulance for her and Graham. They slammed the doors in her face and sped away.

Regina watched the ambulance getting smaller and smaller and heard the sirens getting fainter and fainter before it all disappeared. The brunette closed her eyes and clenched her fists, hot tears making their way down her face. Killian, August and Ruby tried comforting her but she pushed them away with a glare. She looked around before spotting the blonde's death trap of a car. She walked to it and tried the door before realising that Emma still had the keys. She turned on her heel and walked to Ruby, "I need your keys." she said and held her hand out. "I can drive you." the other brunette said. "Miss Lucas, now is not the time. Give. Me. Your. Keys." Regina demanded. Ruby saw the anger and the barely concealed hurt, she handed her keys over, Regina took them and climbed into the sports car.

She drove like a bat out of hell to the ambulance ignoring the other cars hooting at her and even when the Sheriff started to chase her. She only stopped when she came to the hospital entrance. She slammed the car door behind her and ignored the Sheriff calling her to stop. She ran to the front desk, "Emma Swan?" she asked the nurse that sat there. "She's in surgery, are you a relative?" the nurse asked. "Girlfriend. Where is she?" Regina asked tears starting to spill over. "She's in the O.R just down the hall. Number 6." the nurse said with a smile. Regina nodded then rushed down the hall.

She knew she was outside the right operating room when she saw Graham pacing. She was confused as to why Ms Blanchard was there but she dismissed it as concern for one of her students. She walked to a pacing Graham. "Graham?" she asked. Graham stopped pacing and looked at the brunette, he saw the tears in her eyes and the stains on her cheeks, he walked forward and enveloped her in a hug. Regina started sobbing quietly into Graham's shoulder. He rubbed circles on her back in a comforting gesture.

They waited for hours before a doctor came out of the surgery doors. Graham and Regina stood up quickly upon seeing him. "How?" Graham asked. "She's going to be fine. She needed quite a few stitches and she had a major amount of blood loss but she'll be fine. She's recovering right now but you may go see her if you are family." the doctor said before walking away. Graham looked at Regina and saw the tears threatening to spill over when she heard that only family could see her, he placed a hand on her shoulder then gestured for her to follow him. Regina let out a smile and followed him through the doors.

The first thing she saw was Emma hooked up to so many machines. She gasped before rushing to her side. She took the blonde's hand into hers. She looked at the blonde, she didn't look like her usual childishly cocky self. A fresh wave of tears overcame Regina, she was surprised she still had any left. Graham brought a chair over to Regina, she thanked him quietly before sitting down in it. Graham took the chair on the other side of Emma's bed.

They sat there in silence for how long, they didn't know. Regina had rested her head on Emma's hand that was clasped in her own. She was slowly drifting to sleep. After a few minutes she was asleep, Emma's hand wrapped in hers in a tight grip. There was no way she was letting her out of her grasp again.

* * *

Regina visited Emma every day for three days before the blonde woke up.

Regina was sitting in the same chair she sat in when she first saw Emma. Her hand was gripping Emma's tightly, her head resting on their hands. She felt Emma's fingers twitch within her hands, she lifted her head and saw the blonde's eyelids flicker. "Emma?" Regina said. The said blonde groaned and her eyes flicked open. Green eyes locked onto chocolate ones. Regina gasped when she saw those green orbs again. Emma smiled, "Hi." she rasped. Regina smiled, "Hi." she said. She stood up and ran her hands through blonde locks. She leaned forward and kissed Emma ever so lightly on the lips. When she pulled away Emma smiled. "How long have I been out?" she asked. "Three days." Regina said quietly before taking Emma's hand and kissing it lightly. "Three? Three days?" Emma asked. Regina answered with a nod. Emma let out a long breath, "How long have you been sitting there?" she asked. "Everyday, every second I could spare and then some." Regina said. Emma lifted her hand out of Regina's grasp and cupped the brunette's cheek and pulled lightly. Getting the hint Regina leaned forward and kissed Emma again.

They broke apart and smiled at each other, just as a nurse came in to check up on Emma. Upon seeing the blonde awake the nurse, who had introduced herself to Regina as Kathryn, strode forward and started changing Emma's IV. "You're awake." Kathryn said with a smile when the two girls noticed her arrival, "You're lucky you have someone like Regina here. She was here everyday, watching over you. She's a good one don't let her go." she told Emma. Emma smiled, looking at Regina, "I don't think I can." she said. Regina smiled a small shy before bringing Emma's hand to her lips and kissed her knuckles before holding the blonde's hand to her chest.

* * *

Emma was reluctantly let out four days after that. Graham drove her home. Regina had to leave to go to a meeting at the warehouse but she promised that she would go to Emma's house straight after. "Emma." Graham said. Emma looked at him, "Yeah?" she asked. "What happened at the dance?" he asked, "I never had time to ask you because Regina was there." Emma closed her eyes, reliving the memory, she told Graham all that happened.

When she finished Graham nodded, "Tink and Henry told me what you did. You could have blown your cover." he said. "But I didn't. Listen Pan has this grudge against Cora for beating him at every turn and planning to take over his territory. He came, I think to demonstrate that he wasn't afraid of who gets hurt in his quest to rule Storybrooke." Emma said. "This was supposed to be an easy deep cover mission but now its just got more difficult. David arrived two days ago and he wants to speak to you." Graham said. "Why didn't he come see me in hospital?" Emma asked. "Regina was there all the time. He didn't want to blow your cover and blow up this entire mission." Graham replied.

"What does he want to speak to me about?"

"If I knew I would tell you, but I don't know. I just hope he's not going to pull you from the mission, its too late to bring in another agent to infiltrate Cora's mob."

"I hope so too." Emma said as they pulled up outside their apartment. They got out and went inside. When they got into the apartment, standing right in the middle of the living room was David. "Emma. Are you okay? How's your back?" he asked. "Killing me." Emma said with a wince when she sat down on the couch. "Emma I have to talk to you about what you did at the dance." David said. "Go ahead. I cant go anywhere anyway." Emma said.

"What you did, that was a serious risk. You could have exposed yourself. Why did you do it?"

"Pan said I himself that they didn't know how to handle a gun and when they just barely missed Mulan's foot, I knew that the other students in there were in trouble. I had texted Graham earlier but I knew that if shots went off during the fight, people were going to get hurt. That's why I did it. To protect the innocents."

"It wasn't to protect Regina?"

"Wha- What does she have to do with this? Leave her out of it!"

"I asked because Mary Margaret has seen how close you two girls are."

"I have to get close to her so I can get closer to Cora. That is the only reason I'm doing what I'm doing!"

"Whatever you say but it's not good. You can blow your cover." David sternly.

Emma threw her hands up in disbelief, "I'm not going to blow my cover!"

"Just be careful. You have ten days to get all the information you can on Cora before I am sending in a team to arrest her." David said heading to the door.

"Ten days?! I cant get everything you need in ten days!"

"You can and you will." David ordered before walking out the door.

Emma looked at the closed door in disbelief, she had ten days to gather info on Cora's Fairy Dust, ten days to find out as much as she can about Cora's schedule and ten days left with Regina. "Ten days?" she whispered to herself.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. It just felt right to leave it at that. I know its also a little shorter than usual but as I said it felt right to leave it at that. Just a heads up that the next chapter is going to involve a time jump. Please don't forget to drop a review below. Until the next update fellow readers. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I had a sudden burst of creativity and a bit of motivation from tap-Violeta so that I don't get electronically strangled. I have given you people a new chapter. I just saw I hit 50 followers, to you it may seem little but I really love it. Okay as I said in the last chapter there is going to be a time jump. We are jumping forward 9 days because I honestly don't want to write about all the stuff Emma has to dig through to find her intel. Onto the chapter! Oh and to the Guest reviewer, you'll see what's going to happen next :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Emma looked at the closed door in disbelief, she had ten days to gather info on Cora's Fairy Dust, ten days to find out as much as she can about Cora's schedule and ten days left with Regina. "Ten days?" she whispered to herself._

David was right, Emma was able to gather all the information in ten days, in fact she had got everything in nine. She was in her bedroom in the apartment lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She was supposed to be getting ready to head to Granny's for a end of year celebratory party with Regina and her other friends, but she was hung over by the fact that she was leaving the day after tomorrow. In the end the fact that she wanted to spend the next 48 hours with Regina won over her dread of leaving Storybrooke.

She took a quick shower and washed her hair. She wriggled into a pair of her favourite jeans, pulled on a black tank top and donned her favourite red leather jacket. She pulled on her knee high boots, popped a couple painkillers into her mouth then grabbing the keys to her bug she ran out the apartment.

She arrived at Granny's just as Mulan and Aurora arrived. She smiled and walked in after them. when the others spotted her they cheered, "Swan!" Killian called. The same time August shouted, "Hey Murtagh!" Emma didn't get what August was on about but she smiled and walked over to the booth they were at. "Hey guys." she said, sliding in next to Regina, wincing as her stitched pulled a bit. "How's the back?" Killian asked. "Its doing well but it hurts like a bitch when I try to lift my arm higher than my shoulder." Emma said wincing again as she lifted her arm to put it around Regina. "Miss Swan, I would not want you to pull your stitches apart. Please stop lifting your arm higher than what causes you no pain." Regina said when she saw Emma wince again. Emma smiled a cocky smile then kissed Regina on the cheek, "I'm fine. I know how far I can go without making the stitches tear my skin apart." the blonde told the annoyed brunette.

"Hey guys. I hate that I had to work tonight but seeing as there aren't many people here today because of you guys, I'll probably be here between getting you guys your food." Ruby said as she stood by their table in her waitress uniform. "C'mon Rubes we're hungry!" Emma said with a teasing smile. Ruby shook her head before walking away to get their drinks. Ruby returned with their drinks and set them down on the table. "I propose a toast." Killian said, "To Swan for standing up to that bastard Pan even though she had get cut to get her point across." he finished with a laugh. They laughed before clinking their glasses together.

They were having a good time but, with their rotten luck and their knack for attracting trouble, it didn't last all that long. Just as they were about to start on another round of drinks gunshots went off outside the diner. They ducked instinctively at the sound before looking at each other and running out the diner.

Main Street was a warzone. Gunshots went off all around them and people were fighting on the street. The people fighting were the Lost Boys and people in costume who they knew to be people from Cora's mob. They all shared a glance before running onto the street to join the fight against the Lost Boys. Emma was glad the painkillers decided to kick in just then as she ran to a Lost Boy and gave him a two-footed flying kick to the face. He didn't see it coming so he dropped to the floor like a domino. She picked up his bat then swung it so hard into another Lost Boy it broke. She looked at the broken bat before launching it at a Lost Boy running to her, effectively hitting him on the head.

She bent down and picked up the Lost Boy's dropped chain and another bat, thankfully this one was metal so it wouldn't break. She wrapped the chain around her hand quickly, forming improvised knuckle dusters and punched a Lost Boy in the solar plexus before hitting another behind the knees with the bat. She kicked another in his unmentionables. Emma ducked just in time as a machete came sailing over her head, "Watch it!" she shouted to the costumed person who was wielding it. "Sorry!" they shouted before continuing with their wild swinging.

Emma saw Regina and Aurora being surrounded by Lost Boys out of the corner of her eye. She turned and rushed to them. She took the first two by surprise by kicking the one between the legs and hitting the other on the back with the bat. The other three Lost Boys had recovered from their shock and attacked Emma all at the same time. _'C'mon so not fair!' _Emma thought to herself before she punched the first one, breaking his nose. She whirled on the second but Regina beat her to it by grabbing a discarded machete and stabbing him the back. She turned around and saw the third raising his bat to strike Emma down, she closed her eyes, waiting for the blow but it never came. The blonde opened her eyes and standing over the Lost Boy was Aurora a bloody knife in her hand. Emma looked down and saw the blood seeping through the Lost Boy's shirt.

"You okay?" Emma asked Regina when she got over the shock of Aurora killing someone. "I'm fine, are you?" Regina asked. Emma answered with a quick nod before pushing Regina behind her as a Lost Boy came running towards them. He swung his machete but Emma deflected it off her bat before giving a good two handed swing, hitting the Lost Boy on the head with a sickening crunch. "Are you sure you're fine?" Emma asked Regina. "I'm fine Miss Swan. Behind you!" she said. Emma whirled around just in time to dodge the bat that the Lost Boy swung. Regina swung her machete and cut him across the stomach.

Emma retreated into the shadows between two buildings to rest. She leaned against a wall and took a deep breath. All around her were the sounds of people screaming, metal hitting metal, metal hitting flesh and somewhere in there she think she heard the wailing of the Sheriff's sirens. She took another breath and she was assaulted by the smell of blood, gunpowder and sweat. Emma closed her eyes and filtered out all that was going on around her, she blocked out the sound, she blocked out the smell and she blocked out the taste until all she had left was her sight to rely on.

She looked at the battlefield that was Main Street and ran back into it, screaming a battle cry. She swung the bat in a berserker rage, knocking down any Lost Boy that stood in her way. She swung and punched and kicked and deflected her way through the Lost Boys until she stopped beside Mulan who was a flurry of movement. She lived up to her alias of the Warrior, Lost Boys were dropping like flies around her. She bumped into Emma and nearly took her head off with a swing of her sword, where she got it Emma didn't know, luckily the blonde ducked in time. Mulan murmured a quick apology before guarding Emma's back whilst Emma guarded hers. They were surrounded by Lost Boys when they realised that they were the ones that would do the most damage. "We're surrounded." Emma said. "Thanks for stating the obvious." Mulan said back "Grab my hands and swing me." Emma said quickly. "What?!" Mulan asked. "Grab my hands and swing me!" Emma repeated. Mulan let out a frustrated sigh before taking Emma's hands and began to swing her. Emma kicked off the ground then using the Lost Boys as an impromptu floor she ran along them, knocking them down one by one.

Mulan stopped swinging Emma when all the Lost Boys were on the ground. Emma winced when she realised the painkillers were beginning to wear off. Her back throbbed but she ignored the pain and continued fighting.

For hours the battle raged on, until all but a few Lost Boys were left standing. Those that were still on their feet dropped their weapons and ran. The members of Cora's mob cheered when they fled. Emma started when she felt Regina take the bat out her hand, "They'll be back. Pan doesn't give up that easily and the fact that he wasn't here proves that he's got a trick up his sleeve." Regina said quietly. Emma looked at Regina then nodded, "I'll go tell the others. We must be prepared when he attacks again." Emma said before giving the shorter brunette a quick kiss. What they didn't know was that Pan _was_ there, he was watching the battle field from the shadows, observing how they fought and spotting weaknesses that he could exploit. He smiled when he saw the biggest weakness in the entire group. He smiled and retreated deeper into the shadows. He would have Storybrooke if it was that last thing he did.

* * *

**A/N: And I leave you guys with yet another cliff hanger. Sorry but I can't help myself. Please review and until next time readers. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the longish wait I wanted this to be longer and not as rushed seeming as the last two chapters were written each in an hour. I have a feeling we are reaching the end of this story but I don't know yet. I already know how it's going to end but between now and then, I have no idea what's going to happen. **

**I realised that I forgot to give a disclaimer in the last three chapters and it kind of annoys me and I'm too lazy to edit the chapter so... Disclaimer in Chapter 1 for the three previous chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_For hours the battle raged on, until all but a few Lost Boys were left standing. Those that were still on their feet dropped their weapons and ran. The members of Cora's mob cheered when they fled. Emma started when she felt Regina take the bat out her hand, "They'll be back. Pan doesn't give up that easily and the fact that he wasn't here proves that he's got a trick up his sleeve." Regina said quietly. Emma looked at Regina then nodded, "I'll go tell the others. We must be prepared when he attacks again." Emma said before giving the shorter brunette a quick kiss. What they didn't know was that Pan __was_ there, he was watching the battle field from the shadows, observing how they fought and spotting weaknesses that he could exploit. He smiled when he saw the biggest weakness in the entire group. He smiled and retreated deeper into the shadows. He would have Storybrooke if it was that last thing he did.

* * *

"We have to leave Emma those are our orders. Our mission was to find dirt on Cora to arrest her and that is what we did, this mission is over." Graham said.

"Well we can't arrest her if she's dead! We need to stay and fight the Lost Boys!" Emma argued.

"We can't! My orders were to return to campus when we got all our intel."

"Then leave me! I wasn't told to return to campus after the mission. Besides after doing three missions without a break between, I deserve a break. A very long break and with this injury I won't be able to go on another mission for a few months."

"Emma I can't leave you here."

"You can! I refuse to leave when Regina and the others are in danger! I don't care if David threatens to kick me out. I. Am. Staying!" Emma shouted, her green eyes flashing with anger. Graham backed away, shocked at the young blonde's anger, he had never seen her this angry before and it scared him shitless. "Fine, I won't argue with you but... I'm not leaving you here alone." Graham said, walking towards her to place his hands on her shoulders. Emma looked up at him then let loose with a huge smile, she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug, "Thank you." she whispered, Graham returned the hug.

The moment was broken when a loud rumbling emanated from Emma's stomach. They pulled away and Graham looked at her an amused expression painted on his face. "The fighting started before we could eat and the fighting just made me even hungrier." Emma laughed. "Then we had better put some food in your stomach." Graham laughed. "Thank God I'm starved." Emma said with a laugh.

They warmed up a ready-made meal before tucking in heartily. They were halfway through when there was a knock at the door. Emma looked up at Graham, "Expecting anyone?" she asked, puzzled. "No. You?" he asked, Emma shook her head before standing up to answer the door.

Standing in the doorway was Regina, Mulan, Killian, August, Aurora, Belle and Ruby. "Hey what are you guys doing here?" Emma asked. "We didn't get to finish our little celebration, and we have another to celebrate now that we drove Pan's Lost Boys back." Ruby said before pushing past Emma and making herself at home. Emma chuckled and opened the door wider an invitation for the others to come inside. Graham raised an eyebrow at the teenagers filing into the apartment, Emma lifted her hand in a don't ask manner, and Graham shrugged before carrying on with his food.

"You guys hungry?" Emma asked. "Starving." Killian answered for them. Emma nodded with a smile, "Pizza?" she asked. They all nodded vigorously. Emma nodded then ordered a few pizzas, one wouldn't be enough. Emma sat on the arm of the couch, seeing as all the available seats had been taken by her friends.

"Your food Emma. It's getting cold." Graham called from the kitchen. "You can have it. I've just ordered pizza." Emma called back. She heard Graham grumble loudly then say, "You have pizza while I have _this._" They laughed at that. "Graham, you can have a slice, no one's stopping you." Emma called. Graham didn't answer.

"Em, aren't you going to introduce us to your brother?" Ruby asked. "If he decides to stop moaning about not having pizza then I'll do that." Emma answered. Graham came in just then, "Very funny Emma." He said. Emma gave him an innocent smile, "This is Graham. Graham meet Killian, Mulan, August, Aurora, Belle and Ruby, you've already met Regina." Emma said, pointing out the teens that went with the names. "Yeah, I remember that meeting vividly, scarred me for life. I'm just glad it wasn't like when I walked in on you and what's his name." Graham said. Emma's eyes widened when he mentioned the most embarrassing day of her life. Regina ducked her head as the memories of that day Graham walked in on them making out on the very couch she was sitting on.

"What's this? You walked in on Emma and some guy?" Ruby asked, ever the gossip hound. "We weren't doing anything. I tripped, he tried to catch me but we fell and fell on top of him just as Graham decided to walk in." Emma argued. "That was _not_ what I saw." Graham countered. "What was his name?" Regina asked, curious as to who Emma 'tripped and fell on'. Emma looked at Regina, "I… I don't know… I don't remember what it was." Emma lied, she remembered his name perfectly but she didn't feel like asking a thousand questions when she told them the truth. "You don't remember? Or you don't want to tell us?" Ruby teased. "I don't remember." Emma lied. Ruby looked at her sceptically before dropping the matter, "When's the pizza gonna be here? I think I could eat a horse." She said. "The guy said fifteen minutes, only ten minutes left to wait." Emma replied.

Regina stood up and walked to where Emma sat on the arm of the chair, Emma smiled before pulling her against her and placing a tender kiss on red lips. Regina smiled into the kiss before pulling away. She turned around and leaned her back against Emma's front, letting out a silent sigh of contentment. Emma wrapped her arms protectively around the brunette before resting her chin on her shoulder.

Graham meanwhile was watching the interaction between the two, he had never seen Emma look so happy in her life. Graham decided at that moment to do everything he could, against his better judgement, to keep these two girls together.

Everyone was silent, either lost in thought or revelling in the company in their significant other. They jumped out of their stupor when there was a sudden knock at the door. Emma got up, "Pizza's here." She announced before walking to the door and opening it. But instead of the Pizza boy standing in the doorway, Mary Margaret stood in the doorway instead. She had pizzas in her hand, Emma assumed that she saw the pizza boy outside the door and decided to pay for the pizzas. "Mar- Ms Blanchard?" Emma said quickly correcting herself when she remembered her non-spy guests in the living room. "Emma. I need to speak with you, now." Mary Margaret said, not yet noticing Emma's company. "I can't right now Ms Blanchard." Emma said. "Ms Blanchard? Emma you can sto- oh." She said, realising why the blonde was acting as she was. "Yeah, oh." Emma whisper-shouted, angry at the pixie-haired woman almost blowing her cover.

"I'll come back later… Actually this can't wait." Mary Margaret said before marching past Emma, dropping the pizzas onto the kitchen counter, ignoring the confused stares of the teens and other spy in the living room. She marched out and dragged Emma with her, shutting the door behind them.

"What?" Emma asked annoyed. "We need to talk." Mary Margaret said repeating her earlier statement. "That's why I'm here, what is it you needed to speak with me with?" the blonde asked. "I have noticed, in the days I have been your substitute teacher, that Regina and you have become rather… close… you can't form a relationship with her, it could expose you." Mary Margaret said.

Emma let out a huff, "David and Graham have already talked with me about this. I am going to tell you what I told them… I am getting close to her to get closer to Cora."

"Does getting close require you to kiss her in the middle of the hallway?"

"Yes! I have to do this to get closer to Cora. Why do I have to repeat myself a million times?!"

"Just be careful. Do not get too deeply involved with the Mills women. They can be ruthless. I am just warning you."

"Do I _need_ to spell it out to _everyone_? I am not getting emotionally involved. I am doing this to get closer to Cora!" Emma said in a tone that signalled the end of this particular discussion. Unfortunately Emma and Mary Margaret didn't notice Regina walking out of the apartment door just as Emma had said her last word in the conversation. "Is that all this is?" Regina asked quietly, startling the two spies. "How long were you standing there?" Mary Margaret asked. Just as Emma said, "It's not what it sounds like." Regina shook her head. "I've been standing here long enough to know that it is exactly what it sounds like. You don't care for me. You are just using me to get to my mother. Just like everyone else." Regina said before pushing past the blonde and the pixie-haired woman. Regina disappeared down the stairs before Emma could explain everything, tell her everything, and by everything she meant everything, including her being a spy.

Emma whirled on Mary Margaret, "Are you happy now? You just broke her heart. You just hurt the one person I love, yes I said it. I. Love. Her. You just ruined everything. I hope you're happy." Emma said angrily before storming down the stairs, chasing after the fleeing brunette.

Mary Margaret watched Emma leave, she had seen the hurt in Emma's eyes when Regina had run off, she went and sat on the top step and buried her face in her hands. She sat there for what felt like a few seconds but in actual fact it had been an hour. Graham came out, wondering what was taking Emma, Regina and Mary Margaret so long. When he saw her on the top step with her face in her hands he rushed to her, "What did you do? MM what did you say?" Graham demanded. "I… Regina… came out… heard Emma… using her to get to Cora… oh my God I'm sorry!" Mary Margaret sobbed. Graham's eyes widened, "You WHAT?!" he shouted. Mary Margaret just kept on sobbing.

Emma ran out the building, she looked left and right trying to find where Regina ran to. She saw a figure getting smaller in the distance, Emma knew it was the brunette. "Regina! Wait!" Emma shouted before running after her. Regina spun around when Emma reached her, "What?!" Regina snapped. "Regina…" Emma whispered. "What is it Miss Swan?" the brunette said harshly. "Regina… It wasn't like that. It's not what it sounds like. If you would let me explain-" Regina cut her off. "What is there to explain? I heard you loud and clear. And here I actually thought you really loved me. I thought you were different, but just like everyone else all you want is to be recognised by my mother." Regina said her voice going softer at the end. "Regina. If you would stop interrupting me I could explain, I could tell you everything." Emma said. "I think I've heard enough Miss Swan." Regina said walking away. "Regina! I'm a spy! That's why I had to get close to your mother." Emma blurted out, revealing her identity to Regina. Regina spun around, "What did you say?" she whispered. "I'm a spy. I was sent here to gather intel on your mother so she can be arrested. My original way in was Killian. Nowhere did it say that Cora had a daughter. I stuck to my original plan on using Killian to get into your mother's mob, I was supposed to get the info then get out. But then… I met you and I… I… I fell in love with you.

"My handler, Graham, told the mission controller and Agency director about you and me. He told me that I can't be in a relationship with you, so I lied and told him that I was using you to get closer to Cora, he bought it. Then Mary Margaret shows up as our substitute, Ms Blanchard and I thought David didn't buy my story, but when she told me she was there to watch things didn't get out of control with the Lost Boys I was relieved. I let myself fall deeper. At the dance that wasn't me trying to get close to you to be closer to Cora. That was me trying to get close to you to be closer with _you_. Mary Margaret came today to warn me about falling for you and I told her the same thing I told David. That was when you showed up and ran off. What you didn't hear was what I said afterwards." Emma said and walked closer to Regina, "I told her I loved you and it's true. Regina. I love you." Emma cupped the brunette's face.

Regina looked into those green orbs and tried to see if the blonde was playing with her, but the sheer honesty and love she saw within those orbs made her accept what the blonde was telling her. "Are you really?" Regina whispered. "Yes." Emma nodded. "You want to arrest my mother?" the brunette asked, voice still barely above a whisper. "Not me. The agency I work for. Believe it or not but I took the mission to get out of Math homework." Emma laughed softly, trying to bring some humour into this serious moment. Regina laughed slightly. "And if I hadn't taken this to get out of homework, I would have never met you." Emma said softly. "But are you really going to arrest my mother?" Regina asked. "I don't know what David's going to do with the information I gave him, but now with this little violent out-break that happened today I think he'll hold back to see what else he can charge her with before arresting her." Emma told a crying Regina. "Emma…" Regina said.

"If you're asking me to stop David from arresting Cora… I'm afraid I can't do anything."

"I wasn't going to ask you that… I would actually be happy if she could be arrested sooner." Regina whispered, catching Emma by surprise.

"You _want _her to go to jail?"

"I would be happy if she did. She hurts me Emma. She whips me if I don't do what she wants." Regina sobbed.

"Oh Regina…" Emma wraps her arms around the sobbing brunette.

"Kiss me." Regina said through tears, looking up at the blonde, "Emma, kiss me." the blonde wasted no time in fulfilling Regina's request. She gripped the brunette's face before bringing her lips down on hers, in a clash of teeth and tongues. They kissed until they ran out of oxygen, then kissed some more. Regina's red lips were soft, and so was Emma's although they were slightly chapped.

When they finally broke apart, chests heaving, Regina looked at Emma with so much love in her eyes that Emma found herself crying again. Regina looked at Emma confused, "Why… Why are you crying?" she asked. Emma shook her head, "I love you." She said with a smile. Regina's heart exploded in her chest at these three words, "I love you too. I don't care if you're a spy. I love _you_, not what you do." Regina whispered before kissing her again.

* * *

**A/N: And? *peeps from behind the wall* I hope you guys know I wouldn't leave you with a SwanQueen break-up. I'm not that mean. So Emma told Regina she's a spy and Regina doesn't care, even I didn't see that coming. Please leave a review, your thoughts really mean a lot. Until next time internet strangers. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: OMG I am SO sorry for not updating quickly, I just started a new story and I had to get it out and for some reason everytime I try to update it comes up as ERROR! so I apologise for that. I am shamelessly going to advertise my new story here, *hides behind wall* Don't kill me for this. It's called Chased and it would mean a lot if you could check it out. Okay so I think you guys noticed the rating change. *grins* but it's just in case, I cannot write smut to save my life. Over 50 followers? Wow! Thanks guys. Okay so where were we? Oh right, Emma told Regina she was a spy...**

**Enjoy!**

**Oops almost forgot. Again... The disclaimer is in chapter 1. :) **

**Enjoy! (Again)**

* * *

_When they finally broke apart, chests heaving, Regina looked at Emma with so much love in her eyes that Emma found herself crying again. Regina looked at Emma confused, "Why… Why are you crying?" she asked. Emma shook her head, "I love you." She said with a smile. Regina's heart exploded in her chest at these three words, "I love you too. I don't care if you're a spy. I love you, not what you do." Regina whispered before kissing her again._

* * *

Three days had passed since Emma's confession to Regina. The spy and the mob boss' daughter were now sitting in Granny's diner giving each other doe eyes. Ruby watched this from far and smiled. She walked over their table and gently set down their food, "Okay we get it you two are madly in love, now would you stop with the googly eyes it's making me gag." Ruby said and mock gagged with a laugh. Emma rolled her eyes, "No one asked you to stare at us." the blonde said. Ruby just shrugged then sauntered away. Emma shook her head and chuckled.

She looked at her food which consisted of hot chocolate, with cinnamon, never forget the cinnamon, and a hamburger with fries. Regina was having a chicken salad with a glass of warm Apple cider. "How can you eat that? It's so greasy and fattening." Regina said, pulling a face when Emma popped a fry in her mouth. Emma smiled, "It's yummy. I could ask you the same question, that thing is all green, no colour at all." Emma chomped on another fry, "Come I dare you try this. You'll love I promise." Emma said, pushing her plate towards Regina. "Miss Swan I have no interest in eating that." Regina said, pulling another face. "C'mon, try one, just one and I'll leave you alone." Emma said. "One." Regina said and went to pick up the smallest fry. "Uh-uh, this one." Emma said and pointed to the longest and largest one on her plate. Regina's eyes widened, Emma just smiled. Regina took it and ate it slowly.

"And?" Emma asked. "It's not the worst thing I've had." Regina said, uninterested. Emma scoffed, "C'mon, admit it, it was delicious." Regina just gave the blonde a smirk and started eating her salad, there was no way she would admit to the blonde that she liked it. Emma shook her head again and chuckled, before tucking into her burger. Emma finished her burger before Regina finished her salad. Regina looked up then smiled, the blonde had some sauce by the side of her mouth and didn't seem to notice it was there. Regina finished her salad, then, taking her finger, she swiped it across the blonde's mouth before showing it to the confused girl. Realisation dawned on her face but was quickly replaced by surprise when Regina put the finger into her mouth, effectively cleaning it of the sauce.

Regina smirked when Emma's green eyes darkened with lust. She leaned across the table and gave the blonde a chaste but passionate kiss. Emma leaned forward for more when Regina pulled away, she was stopped by a hand on her chest gently pushing her backwards. They stared at each other over the table for a long time, only stopping when Ruby came by with the check. Emma quickly paid so that they could be out of the diner to be home sooner and stood up. "Coming?" the blonde asked, holding her hand out to the brunette. Regina took the hand gratefully before threading her arm through Emma's. They walked out Granny's together, both with smiles on their faces.

Unbeknownst to the two grinning girls, Pan was watching from the shadows. He saw the entire affair happening, he saw the sauce exchange, he saw the kiss, he saw everything. He smiled evilly, he had just found the weakest link in Cora's chain and Hell be damned if he didn't exploit it to his advantage. He melted into the shadows when Emma felt eyes on her and looked around. He would have Storybrooke, no matter the cost, no matter the body count, he would rule Storybrooke, he would make Storybrooke his playground.

* * *

Regina and Emma stumbled into the apartment, lips never breaking contact for a second. They stumbled through the living room, up the stairs and into Emma's bedroom. Graham had said that he wouldn't be there the whole night, as he had some business to take care of at the Agency, leaving Emma alone to do as she pleased.

They stumbled some more before the backs of Emma's knees hit the edge of the bed. She fell back onto the bed pulling Regina with her. Regina landed on top of her with a small 'oomph'. Regina looked at Emma before trailing her hands down the blonde's abdomen. The blonde trailed a line of kisses down the brunette's neck. Regina tugged at the hem of Emma's shirt before removing it fully. She took in the blonde's toned stomach and loved the way the muscles rippled beneath taut skin. Regina placed an appreciative kiss on each of Emma's abs before going back up and kissing Emma passionately.

Emma smirked into the kiss then flipped them over so that she was hovering above the brunette. Emma took the brunette's lips into hers. Regina moaned into the kiss. "This... has... to... go." Emma said tugging at the brunette's shirt whilst placing a kiss on Regina's lips after every word. Regina smirked, "Then take it off dear." Emma complied. Regina felt heat travel down her spine, and start building up in her centre. Emma looked at Regina, her eyes were now a very dark brown, Emma's were also darker than usual. Emma gazed at the brunette beneath her, she ran her eyes over her entire torso but stopped when she spotted a faint but still visible scar across her stomach. Emma felt anger bubble up inside of her, how dare someone mark her Regina so permanently. Regina saw Emma's anger building up inside, she took the blonde's face into her hands and forced her to look in her eyes, "Emma... What's done is done. I can't turn back the clock and neither can you. This is a part of me now." Regina said quietly before giving her girlfriend a chaste, she hoped calming, kiss.

It had the desired effect, Emma calmed down slowly. Emma looked at the scar again, she wasn't going to avoid it, she was going to treat it equally as she treated the rest of Regina, with care and loads of love. She showered the scar with kisses, through them she demonstrated her love and her apologies for her receiving that scar.

Regina watched the blonde spoil her scar with love before looking at the still pink scar on the blonde's back, no, she wouldn't return to the horrible events of that night. She watched the way it stretched then went back to normal as the blonde moved her neck and back. She watched the toned muscles beneath the scar tissue ripple when Emma moved. Regina smiled, to think that this was all hers. It made her giddy just to think about it.

Soon after Emma's pants, Regina's skirt, and everything else came off. They soon lost themselves within their throes of passion.

* * *

Regina woke up to emerald eyes gazing at her lovingly. "Morning..." Emma said silently, her voice barely above a whisper. Regina smiled, "Morning." she kissed Emma passionately, letting out a low growl when the blonde pulled their bare bodies closer together. Emma chuckled into the kiss. "How are you?" Emma asked. "I should be asking you the same question." Regina smirked. Emma just pulled her in for another long, passionate kiss. They lost themselves in the moment, not doing anything but kiss each other like their lives depended on it.

Graham however had horrible timing. "Emma come on it's time to get- Jesus!" he exclaimed when he saw the two girls naked in the bed. "Graham!" Emma squealed before hastily covering Regina and herself with the duvet. "What the hell? Don't you knock?" she shouted. "Well I was under the assumption that you were in bed. _Clothed _and _alone._" Graham said, his eyes clamped shut. Regina shot Emma a glance, '_What now?_' it said. Emma gave the brunette a _'I've got this'_ glance before clearing her throat. "Graham." the blonde said. "Yeah?" he asked. "Could you probably leave the room so that we can get dressed. Then you may shout at me as much as you want later." Emma said. Graham's mouth widened into an 'O' in realisation, his eyes still shut tight he reached second base with the door before finding the handle.

As soon as he was out the door, Emma let out a sigh before cuddling up to Regina. "Aren't we getting dressed?" Regina asked, not objecting to the cuddle she was receiving. "I want to lie in bed for a few more minutes before we have to face Graham and you have to leave." Emma mumbled into Regina's hair. Regina let out a small laugh before snuggling into the blonde spooning her. Emma kissed the back of Regina's neck before running a finger back and forth over a small portion of Regina's scar on her stomach.

Graham banged on the door, "And no lying around long enough to make me forget." he shouted from the other side of it. Emma groaned loudly while Regina laughed silently at the blonde being caught. Emma threw back the covers before pulling them straight back when the cold air hit her bare body, "Shit it's cold!" she exclaimed. Regina slid out the bed smoothly, a slight shiver running up her back when her feet hit the cold, tiled floor. She walked over to Emma's side of the bed before ripping the covers back swiftly and almost pulling the blonde out of bed.

Regina began picking her clothes, that were thrown hastily aside the night before, up off the ground. Emma looked at the clock, it was just past nine 'o clock, way too early for the blonde. Emma headed to the cupboard to get her clothes before remembering that she hadn't unpacked her bag yet. She scratched through the duffel before pulling out a pair of blue jeans and yet another tank top, she looked outside before placing the tank back and pulling out a white, long sleeved top. Regina looked at her clothes, grimacing at the creases in them, Emma noticed this. "Want to borrow some of mine?" she asked the brunette, Regina looked up, her face had lit up.

Emma pulled out a few pairs of jeans and some of her nicest tops she had packed. She laid them down on the bed for Regina to choose. The brunette took a pair of black jeans and the only top that wasn't a tank top, which was a white, button up, long-sleeved shirt. The two girls got dressed at a leisurely pace, they brushed their hair and after sharing a chaste kiss, they headed down the stairs to confront Graham.

* * *

"And then he just looked at us and said not to do it again. Sometimes I really don't understand him." Emma told Ruby, two hours after the incident at her apartment. As soon as the waitress had spotted the blonde and brunette sitting at their usual table, she had let out a loud wolf whistle and bounded over to their table, demanding to know what had happened after they had left the diner the previous night. Emma had denied that anything happened but Ruby waved her denial off before pointing out that she knew that Regina was wearing Emma's clothes. Emma had caved and told Ruby what had happened, to the horror of Regina, she let out all details, only going as far as to say that Regina spent the night. Ruby had pieced it all together though and had grinned like a maniac. She still was.

"At least he didn't ban you guys from seeing each other." Ruby said with a small frown. "He could threaten me with things just as bad as that." Emma mumbled, loud enough only for her girlfriend to hear. Regina ran her hand up and down Emma's thigh in a comforting gesture, knowing full well that she could get kicked out the Agency if they found out about their relationship.

Ruby's phone rang, breaking the quiet that had settled over the trio. "Yeah?" she answered and paused, listening to the person on the other end, "What? When?" she asked, another pause. "Okay I'll be right over. Bye." Ruby snapped her phone shut.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked, noticing the creases beginning to form on her friend's forehead. "Pan... He... He torched the warehouse just a few minutes ago and now he's taken two of ours captive. They asked him to release them but he said he would release them in exchange for you two." Ruby said slowly.

"Us? Why?" Emma asked.

"I don't know, but if Pan's asked for you two personally that's not really a good thing." the waitress said. Emma and Regina looked at each other, Ruby was right, that was not a good sign.

* * *

**A/N: And there we go. Please read and review. I don't know when the next one will be up because I have to go back to school (Nooooooo! *cries*) and as I am completely unsure of the amount of work I get I will probably be updating later than usual (probably when I don't want to do homework or study lol) Until next time lovely readers. :)**


End file.
